


Dangerous Hands

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU-powers, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Multi, Mutant Powers, Rooster Teeth Crime Syndicate, Stream Team, Welcome back to Los Santos, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Six months after the Rescue of Funhaus,the Fake AH and Stream Team find themselves in a particularly calm time,until friends go missing and secrets threaten to rear their head.





	1. (Prologue) Dream Vision

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to welcome the last month of this (fine) year than with my sequel :3 Sure its only been a few days but I like this so much X) I also got my hair dyed yesterday so I'm in a good mood as well :p
> 
> Anyway enjoy the prologue of Dangerous Hands!

“ _Help_.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

_“It's not important.Please,just help!”_

 

“I-Who are you?Where are you?”

 

_“I...I don’t know,but it's dark..hey,hey get over here!”_

 

“Who are you talking to?”

 

“ _..._ ”

 

“How can I help you?”

 

 _“I-_ ”there was a shooting pain as the person cried out.She grimaced “ _They’re coming!Run!”_

 

“Please,who’s coming?Tell me or I can’t help you”

 

_“I...I don’t know...just please help us-Shit!”_

 

“Hey!Wait!” Her eyes shot open.

 

She sat up,eyes wide and her breath labored.

 

“What the fuck was that?”Kara leaned forward.The person had been calling out for weeks and it taken a few nights but she had finally connected with them,only to for them to cut out.She was growing exhausted in her attempts to go further,but she couldn't stop,it just wasn't like her.

 

Sighing at her failure,she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a notebook with a pen attached.

 

“ _Fourth attempt.Finally connected.I do not know their name or where they are but I do know that they are in real danger.And there is more than one person trapped.Not much but a start_ ”

 

She sighed and set the notebook down on the bed next to her. The thoughts of whoever was trying to contact her were strong,too strong.But they scared her.She was scared...

 

“Looks like I’m not sleeping again”Kara sighed to herself as she pulled the covers off and kicked her legs off the bed, “Maybe they left the consoles out again”

 

She left her room and wandered out into the living room,finding a familiar black haired woman sitting in front of a dimly lit television set,remote in hand.

 

“Hey Arryn”the woman looked up at her name and smiled, “Can’t sleep?”

 

“Oh,Kara.You too?”

 

“Yeah”the blonde moved to take a seat next to her,flopping down with a sigh, “Same dream,though finally connected”

 

“Oh,the cry for help you mentioned?”Arryn moved to look at her, “Is it real?”

 

“Surprisingly,it is.They wouldn't tell me anything other than they had no idea where they were and they have someone else there”

 

“That’s weird”Arryn cocked her head, “You going to tell Burnie or...”

 

“I’ll tell him if I get contacted again.Right now I need to try and get more information,even though it's been a week.”

 

“Alright then”they fell back into silence.

 

“What are you watching?”Kara spoke up,indicating the screen.

 

“Some movie”Arryn said, “Forgot the name but it looked interesting”

 

“Ah.Wanna watch something else?”

 

“Sure,I guess”

 

The next morning,Blaine found the two fast asleep on the couch,the tv still playing softly.Kara was lying with her head on Arryn’s lap,while the blackhaired woman leaned back against the cushions. Both looked so very peaceful.He smiled at the two of them,and quietly covered them with a blanket before moving off to make himself a cup of coffee before the rest of their crew woke up and he went on a run.

  
  
  
  



	2. 1-We set our scene...somewhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay and Barb catch up a tiny bit.Kara has a dream again.Something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey there! I'm trying to space out updates so it doesn't burn out quickly but yeah ><
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of how this chapter came out,I mean eventwise its fine but its just... It makes me cringe a bit now that I reread it but I have no idea how to change it.What do you guys think about this chapter's structure?
> 
> If you have any issues please let me know
> 
> Thank you,and enjoy

It was early morning,and Lindsay stretched as she pulled back from the laptop.Around her,the coffee shop was bustling with business people and students hurrying to class.All totally oblivious  to the fact she,a notorious criminal,was there.

 

But that was Los Santos for you.

 

She had been trying to hack the ATM across the way,out of boredom and for practice.She gave up about an hour ago and was now looking up cat pictures.

 

“ _ Lindsay _ ~”she suddenly jumped at the sound of her name and looked up to see a blonde woman holding three cups of coffee with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, “Fancy seeing you here”

 

“Barb!”Lindsay grinned,sitting up, “Long time no see!”

 

“Never thought I’d find you here”the other woman set down the drinks, “Don't the Fakes have a shop in the territory?”

 

“Yeah,but  sometimes you gotta get away”she smiled, “Who’s waiting?”

 

“Arryn and Chris.Babysitting,”she sighed, “I lost  the Rock-Paper-Scissorus so I got elected for coffee run”

 

“That sucks.How’s Aaron?”

 

“He’s great”Barbara smiled at the mention of the man, “Thanks for asking.Michael?”

 

“He’s great.Still exploding shit”Lindsay smiled lovingly,before noticing a person outside,a man with dark hair,a leather jacket with a high collar and jeans.A hat was pulled low over his face, “Oh,uh,speak of the angel,is that Aaron?”

 

“What-” her expression changed and her eyes flashed before she grimaced.

 

“Everything alright?”Lindsay  recognized it as telepathy.

 

“Oh my gosh what the heck I just left him”Barb muttered before she sighed and scooped up the drinks, “I gotta go,Linds.I don’t know what it is but it's important.”

 

“Call me and maybe RWBY can have a girls’ night again”Lindsay grinned as Barb laughed and nodded,her grin wide.

 

“Sounds great!”she waved best she could as she hurried out.

* * *

 

_ “Targets in sight” _

 

_ “Don’t let either of them touch you” _

 

_ “Sir,doesn’t their powers only effect other Users?” _

 

_ “They’re not what you think.Either way don't let your guard down.I’m well aware they've been messing with us for the past week but the boss wants them both alive.Understood?” _

 

_ “Yes sir!”The goggles went down and their vision switched to night, “Capture the targets boys!” _

 

_ The man turned at the sound of boots,the injured hand at his side falling limply as next to him a smaller figure in a dark hoodie was terrified,standing stock still. _

 

_ “Run!”the man looked at them, “Don’t let them catch you!” _

 

_ The other snapped back and took off,leaving the man alone. _

 

_ “Come and get me!”he yelled, “I won't let you get her!” _

 

_ “Get him and go after the other one!”they nodded and ran after the fleeing form. _

 

_ The man growled, “Did you just hear me?” _

 

_ He slammed his fist into his palm, “Come fucking try assholes!” _

 

Kara awoke from her nap with a small cry.Miles looked at her in worry but she didn't have to say a thing.Her Eyes said it all as they faded from the white they had been.

 

“You alright?”he asked,sitting back down next to her. Kara looked up at her friend and she couldn’t find the words to tell him.

 

“Nerves”she finally managed after a while, “My nerves were shot after what happened”

 

“All of ours were”he reassured her,pulling her into a one armed hug, “But we’re all alright,and that’s what matters.Okay?”

 

She sniffed and nodded.Miles sighed and held her with both arms now.

 

“It’ll be okay”

* * *

 

“What’s up?Someone-” Barbara glared pointedly at Aaron,who shrugged, “-was very vague”

 

They were standing in what the main Rooster Teeth Crew called a safehouse,a warehouse several miles from the main HQ,in the Grand Senora Desert.

 

Burnie’s glasses glinted in the warehouse lighting as he sighed at the statement before he spoke as calmly as he could,

 

“Barb,while you guys were gone,we...”

 

Burnie bit his lip and she could see this was hard for him.Finally after what seemed like forever,he spoke,

 

“Barbara,we were compromised”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Just to let you know,a majority of the other RT members are Users as well,as possibly gleaned by Kara.If you guess wanna guess their powers,go ahead I encourage it :3 I'll do as Dangerous Eyes and post the full list at the end. However here's the fun part:there's a few humans >:3 Have fun!!!!
> 
> Reviews welcome 
> 
> (Also I do have up to chapter 4 partially written so be prepared ;))
> 
> Love you all!


	3. MOVIE POSTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not a chapter*

 

Dangerous Eyes:

 

Dangerous Hands:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there this is not really an update just me asking if you guys would like me to attempt an idea I had during my class:Movie posters
> 
> Yep,parody posters of my fics i drew on the bus XD should i go on with them or just leave them be?
> 
> Could you check them out and let me know in the comments below?
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> (Next update should be up by Saturday maybe?,if I remember with my finals)


	4. 2-The scene is set,and danger rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb takes the news actually...better than expected.Geoff gets involved...and someone is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hey there! update as promised :D
> 
> Basically my titles are crappy Romeo and Juliet parodies XD
> 
> Anyway,I don't bite,I love comments! Please,if you like my work,have questions,ideas or something,let me know!
> 
> With all that,Enjoy!

At the news,Barb’s eyes widened, “What?!You gotta be joking-”

 

“Calm down”Aaron wrapped his arms around Barb as Burnie continued,“We got compromised at the main base. We don't know how,who or why but so far it's just us.None of the other groups have had anything happen.And everyone is alive,which is the most important thing”

 

Barb was taken aback,but she began to take it in.Around them,she noticed how the others were quiet,how Kerry was holding his nose and Gus’s arm was in a makeshift sling.How Kara was leaning into Miles, eyes staring into the distance while Blaine lay unconscious on a couch nearby.Arryn and Chris were still out,not yet contacted of this matter as they were finishing another job.

 

“We have to let everyone know”she said, “The other gangs.I mean if  _ we _ got attacked-”

 

“It should be fine.So far it's just us.And after that shit with Funhaus I don't want any one of Fakes or Funhaus on alert like this.”

 

“We should at least let Hullum and Heyman know”Gus spoke up,his unharmed hand tapping his side, “And Geoff.I mean,I know you just said to not involve the Fakes,but I think we should as a precaution”

 

“What makes you think they're in trouble?”

 

“Um,hello?”Barb felt this was a good time to speak up, “Some asshole just attacked two of the  _ Roosters _ for crying out loud.It's safe to assume that either one or all of you is a target”

 

Burnie went silent before he sighed and looked from Gus to Barbara.

 

“Alright,but I’m not trusting phones right now.When Arryn and Chris get back let them know.I'll be back in a bit”

 

At nods,Burnie took the last empty couch in the area.He closed his eyes and concentrated on his first target,Geoff.

* * *

 

It was a rare day for him.

 

No plans,no problems,no meetings.

 

And especially no assholes running around yelling.

 

Geoff was having a great morning.

 

Currently he was lying alone on the couch in the penthouse,game controller in hand and a bottle of alcohol at his side.Everyone else was out on trips of their own and other meetings.

 

“Burn,fucker,burn”he was focused on Minecraft,burning the skeletons trying to attack him.

 

“ _ Geoff! _ ”he jumped at the voice and turned,finding him face to face with the ghostly form of his oldest friend.

 

“Jesus Christ,Burnie what the fuck!”he reached over and paused the game, “Don’t do that”

 

“ _ Sorry _ ”the man sighed, “ _ I had to see you _ ”

 

“What's up”Geoff asked,cocking his head, “You don’t project unless shit’s going down”

 

“ _ It has. The HQ got attacked _ ”

 

Geoff jolted, “Holy fuck dude,everyone okay?”

 

“ _ Yeah.Worse thing was a nosebleed from Kerry and Gus’ shoulder getting dislocated.Luckily everyone is alive and safe. _ ”

 

“That's great.What's this have to do with me?”

 

“ _ We have a theory and think the Roosters are being targeted.I need to go check on Matt and Joel,just to make sure. _ ”

 

“Want me to call Matt?”

 

“ _ Please.I’ll go check on Joel and come back...You know what,call Joel first then Matt.I'm worried dude _ ”

 

“Same”Geoff really was.This was a surprise to him. Burnie flicked out,and he moved to the phone.

A phone rang across an empty apartment.Burnie appeared and looked around.The place was too quiet,so unlike Joel,who was one of the loudest people he knew.

 

He wandered a bit,until his ghostly foot came against something big.He looked up,confused.

 

A queen sized bed was overturned in the living room,as well as the couch.On closer inspection he found the kitchen was also a mess and it's window half open with...on closer inspection,dried blood in the shape of a handprint was on the windowsill.

 

“I have to call in Ashley to see how old it is...”he muttered to himself as he looked around to find nothing else.

 

He returned to Geoff’s with his fears confirmed,just as the other man got off the phone.

 

“Matt’s alright,but Joel didn't pick up”he said,rubbing his temples, “Was he-”

 

“ _ No.There was dried blood on the windowsill in the kitchen, and the bed and couch were complete shit. _ ”Burnie couldn't get the sight of the ruined place out of his head, “ _ I’m not sure what happened but Joel probably escaped.I hope _ ”

 

“Knowing him,he did”Geoff smiled weakly just as the sound of keys in the lock was heard, “Get going to Hullum’s.He’s expecting you.Hopefully in your actual body”

 

“ _ Okay.Be careful Geoff _ ”Burnie vanished just as the voices of Ray,Michael and Ryan echoed down the hall.

 

“Geoff?”the man turned at Ryan’s call and composed himself, turning to call back,

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh good you didn't leave”Ryan smiled as they came up to him,looking at him confusingly ‘You okay?You’re as white as a sheet”

 

“I was playing Minecraft on hard mode again dude”Geoff shivered, “Enderman at that level are scary as dicks,and why I do it I will never understand”

 

“Damn,you played without us?”Michael's head poked around the corner, “Wish we could have seen you screaming”

 

“Haha,very funny”Geoff scoffed, before looking at the bag Ryan was carrying, “Where the hell did you dicks even go?”

 

“Shopping”Ray appeared instead,walking past,on his way to the kitchen.

 

“Ray nearly had a boner when he saw all the new games that came out”Michael laughed as he slipped past to go claim the Xbox, “In the end he got Pokémon Moon”

 

“Gotta catch them all!”Geoff laughed as Ray returned from the kitchen DS in one hand and diet coke in the other, “Now if you excuse me gentlemen,I'm off to beat the first island in under three hours!”

 

He vanished down the hall again and they heard a door slam shut.

 

“Well,gotta put this away before Gavin and Jack get back.”Ryan smiled at him.It was weird to see the invincible man without his paint or mask but they had been out in public, “Promised to make everyone dinner”

 

“Don't poison us”Geoff teased as the man just smirked and left,leaving the crime boss alone in the entrance hall once more. 

 

_ Someone's targeting the Roosters.  _

 

_ Joel’s gone and everyone else is on edge. _

 

“Stay safe guys”he muttered a silent request to his friends before he took a breath and went to join Michael as he began a game of Call of Duty.

 

* * *

 

The room was dark,and the two were quiet.

 

“Are you alright kid?”He asked,the other looking at him, “Didn't hurt you too bad?”

 

“The invincibility from my time with Vagabond paid off”she looked at him, “It's fading ‘cause I haven't been back in a while but it should last for a bit longer”

 

“Hopefully they can find us before then.Any luck with the dreampath?”

 

“Nothing.She’s awake so her connections are closed.”he sighed as she continued, “And I can feel my power store weakening.Soon I won’t be able to do anything”

 

“He needs us alive so we can lure them out”the man leaned back, “At least in my case.Why do you think he needs you?”

 

She shrugged, “Maybe cause I’m a former Fake? I really don't know.”

 

“Really?I thought in all your time in the Know you’d pick something up from Ashley”

 

She shot him a small smile and adjusted her slightly cracked glasses, “I’m flattered but she sees the past,not current objectives”

 

“The past may hold current obsession”

 

“That sounds very cryptic.Are you sure you're not a Seer?”

 

“You sure?”the slightly lighthearted banter made the situation seem a bit better,but soon they drifted into silence again.

 

“Joel?”he looked at her, “Do you think they know we’re gone?”

 

“Of course”Joel said,reaching over and taking her slightly bloody bandaged hands with his own, “Rooster Teeth may be a group of criminals but they take care of their own,Kdin”he smiled, “Remember that”

 

“I know”Kdin sighed, “I really do...it's just...”he realized tears were filling her eyes as she managed, “I’m scared,Joel. I thought I left danger behind by joining the Know...I’ve no idea what to do...”

 

Tears burst and she began sobbing.Joel couldn't do much besides maneuvering Kdin so he could hold her in a hug.

 

“It’ll be okay,kid.They’re coming for us”he whispered into her blood-matted hair, “I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.I apologize for any potential overflowing emotions 
> 
> That gaming boner joke was just perfect was it not?I swear Michael may have said that at least once. Also the reason i chose Moon specifically is when i first wrote the chapter my friend just got it.So i was like why not.
> 
> And if anything does make sense LET ME KNOW.(Please)
> 
> So with that,I bid you all a good time of day and that all of you are well!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	5. 3-Secrets...kinda hurt.Alot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stream Team joins the ranks of those aware.Ryan turns out to be a part timer at the Know.Kdin sends a message.
> 
> Lil J is also a selfless,beautiful man that needs both a slap on the wrist and all the praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo everyone!
> 
> Okay so i know what you're probably thinking "But kitty,you updated within a day ago" and I know.
> 
> This chapter plays a bit more into the preview from Dangerous Eyes which,if you guys recall,is of someone getting kidnapped.Or at least getting attacked.
> 
> Now I can officially confirm,that someone is Kdin.(the pure child Blaine is safe from all harm,MusicalAliza,as is *most* of the RT Crew)
> 
> (Also i have finals this next week and I might get too stressed to post so here you guys are XD <3.And good luck to all and any taking college/high school finals you can do it!!!!!)
> 
>  **[[[Also Cabby:It wasn't as obvious with Specials I just spent too long researching powers and certain powers stuck in my mind XD]]]]
> 
> Without further ado,enjoy!

Trevor knew something was iffy when he arrived at the Know HQ,having set up a meeting on tracking down a new contact for work. In fact it had been for the last two weeks,when he and his boys had come by for various other meetings-either for themselves or as bodyguards.

 

“Ash,”He stopped Ashley as she passed, “What’s going on?”

 

She looked at him and he could tell she was trying to hide worry, “What do you mean,Trevor?”

 

“You guys are running rampant,cutting meetings short,you’re all tired as hell and getting antsy at the tiniest things.It's getting worrying”

 

Ashley had to compose herself, “I don’t know what you mean”

 

“Bullshit.I thought we got your guys’ trust”at that,she flinched, “You can tell me”

 

“I...”she bit her lip before sighing, “A few days ago the Syndicate was compromised,Trevor.”

 

At this,Trevor’s eyes widened as she continued,“And about two weeks ago,Kdin vanished.We haven’t stopped looking since,and with the breach...”

 

“Kdin was kidnapped?”Trevor was focused more on the first matter.He had met the tech that basically ran the Know’s online security by herself,finding in her an interesting experience and an even better friend,“What happened?”

 

“We don’t know.She’d stayed behind when we went out with the main crew for drinks that night.When we got back her office was a mess and she was gone.I couldn’t see what happened”her voice cracked as sadness leaked forward, “The most I could get was crashes,because so many people have been in there”

 

The pain hurt to look at so Trevor moved forward and hugged the older woman.The move surprised her but she relaxed into his grasp after a moment.

 

“We’re here if you need us”he said as he pulled away,placing his hands on her shoulders, “Remember that,alright?”

 

Ashley nodded and then smiled weakly, “Thanks Trevor.I mean it.Now...about that contact?”

 

Trevor smiled back but then shook his head, “Don't worry.Kdin comes first.We can talk business when she's home”

 

Ashley nodded,as Trevor asked,

 

“Now what first?”

* * *

“Kdin was looking for something involving Merryweather”Matt said within two minutes of sitting down at her desk and his eyes glowing green.On the screen code ran across the screen.

 

He and Trevor were the only ones in the room as Jeremy had been called in to assist the Fakes on a heist and Ashley had to deal with other duties as Know leader. The other members of the neutral information-gathering group were nowhere to be found.

 

“Why Merryweather?”Trevor leaned forward onto the chair.

 

“Don’t know,but Kdin is a pretty good hacker.Her files are almost as protected as the pentagon’s”

 

“Almost?”

 

“Give me a bit and then we’ll talk”

 

\------

Trevor launched a punch at the bag before teleporting and reappearing to land a roundhouse kick.He teleported back again,landing on his back against the floor with a painful thud .

 

“Ow...”With Matt,’ _a bit_ ’ had quickly become two hours. The teleportation User had gotten bored,so he had gone to the headquarters’ gym, and changed into some workout clothes he had left there when Ashley had let the three men have access.

 

“I would suggest practicing landing”he jumped at the voice and looked up, “Before attempting that move again”

 

“Ryan!”the Vagabond stood there in face paint and his usual attire,mask nowhere in sight, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Coming to help you guys.Ashley asked of I was free and since we finished the Heist,I was”

 

“If you’re free..?But...”it took Trevor a moment, “Holy shit man,you also work for the Know?”

 

“Well,and the Patch too,both as a part timer,but yeah you can call me a member”Ryan smiled, “So what has Matt found?”

 

“I don't know yet”Trevor admitted as he moved into a sitting position,“Two hours ago he kicked me out of the room and I came here.But he did say something about Kdin looking into Merryweather”

 

Ryan’s eyebrow raised, “Really?”

 

“I don't really know anything besides that”He said as he got to his feet, “Matt gets into the zone and when he does it's advised to clear the area until he contacts you. “

 

“Ah”

 

“By the way,how’s Jeremy doing?” Trevor asked, “It's been a few days”

 

“He’s been doing fine,the heist went as planned and no one got hurt”Ryan grinned, “You got yourself a fine shot.Careful though,we might steal him for ourselves”

 

“That's not happening”Trevor grinned back, “ Unless you agree to hire all of us”

 

Ryan looked at him. Trevor may have appeared to be joking but he was aware of the sincerity. The Stream Team had only allowed Jeremy to help as they trusted the Fakes with his safety and also they hadn’t planned to need him to see Ashley.

 

“I’ll talk to Geoff if the time ever arises” Ryan promised as behind him,a phone started playing an old pop song at full volume. Both of them jumped,and Trevor cursed his friend for changing the ringtone.

 

“That’s Matt”Trevor said as he moved past the older man and picked up the device, “Says he found something.”

 

He moved to grab his towel and shoes and noticed Ryan still standing there.

 

“Well,come on”he said, “This is what you’re here for”

 

“Right”Ryan shook off his daze and followed him from the room.

* * *

 

Jeremy leaned back in the guest room grimacing as he focused on his leg. It had been hours since they got back and he had excused himself,forcing himself to roll up his jean leg and concentrated.

 

The pain was excruciating but he had to get it carefully out.

 

He bit his lip as his leg erupted into fiery pain but a small piece of metal glinted from the hole in his leg.He almost had it...

 

“Hey Jeremy,I-‘Mica opened the door and witnessed the piece of metal leave him and float in the air,blood dripping slightly, “Holy shit!”

 

He came back and the bullet hit the towel covering the bed,leaving a small bloody stain as it rolled a bit, “Mica...”

 

“You were shot and you didn’t say anything?!”she cried but Jeremy sighed and reached for the kit lying near him on the bed, “Why?”

 

“I’m fine”he said as he pulled out what he needed and began cleaning his wound, “I had it”

 

“You just pulled a bullet from your leg with your mind”she said as she watched him wrap his leg carefully, “Jeremy,we’re your friends.You can trust us,you know that right?”

 

“I know,Mica,I really do”he said as he cut the bandage and tested it, “But I can’t exactly go telling you guys that I almost got into a one v one”

 

She froze, “What?”

 

“There was a third sniper at the heist”Jeremy sighed as he slid himself up off the bed and tested his weight, “I don’t know how or why but they got a shot at me when Ray and I were escaping.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell Geoff?”

 

“We were escaping the cops,Mica.That was the last thing on my mind.”

 

He had her there.Mica sighed.

 

“We have to tell him,Jeremy.Not about your leg but about the third sniper”He bit his lip and she looked at the purple haired man, “ Please,at least that”

 

She walked to him and took his hands, “This can stay between us”

 

He looked her in her obviously not-green eyes, “You promise?”

 

“Promise”

 

* * *

 

Kdin squeaked as she was pushed back into her cell.Luckily Joel was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

 

“You said that you could make the shot”the guard scoffed, “Pathetic”

 

“Doesn't help when I'm deprived of power,asshole”Kdin stuck her tongue out at him but he ignored her and slammed the door shut.

 

Joel waited until the man’s footsteps were gone before speaking, “You okay?”

 

“I think so”she said as he helped her stand, “I feel fine”

 

“Kdin”

 

“Okay,fine I’m not”she sighed a she moved to a cot, “I just shot a friend of mine in the leg.”

 

“Someone close?”

 

“Not really but he’s a good guy”she sighed, “Have you heard of the Stream Team?”

 

“The guys part timing for the Fakes?”

 

“Well not part timing,but-that's not important”she sighed again, “I shot their sniper Lil J in the leg instead of BrownMan in the head”

 

“Why?”

 

“I..Well...”Kdin couldn't word it properly,so she changed the statement , “But anyway,he took my bullet,directing it into his leg”

 

“That's crazy”Joel sighed as he shook his head, “He’s a fool,to do that-Wait you said he directed It into his _leg_.Is he a User or something?”

 

“Yes.He’s a Boosted PK,Been for about seven months.”

 

“Shit,poor kid”Joel had heard about the effects of Xtra but had never quite seen them.Word had also gotten out amidst the User community that the Copirate,a known User and somewhat-respected businessman,had been in possession of enough to boost the User populace of Los Santos and Blaine County.He had vanished soon after,leaving in his wake eight victims,all members of the all-User gang Funhaus, “But why did you didn't you say that?”

 

Kdin looked at him skeptically from behind her cracked lenses, “Um,how else would we get attention?”

 

Joel was about to say something,but then he thought about it.The kid had been working with Geoff and he knew his friend would not take a shooter at one of his men lightly.

 

“Smart,kid”he grinned at her, “But do you really think it’ll work?”

 

Kdin’s grin was wide.

 

“I know it will”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was a trip XD I am sorry once more for any emotions created during this reading experience.
> 
> By the way I was wondering,would you guys be interested if I create a blog where I post stuff related to the story there,instead of it getting lost in my main blog?
> 
> Let me know below if you do!
> 
> Thank you all for hanging with me! Until next time!


	6. 4-Worrying Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray thinks about life and ultimately,love.Jeremy is definitely the wielder of too many secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas~"
> 
> I'm alive! Hope everything is well on your guys' end. :3
> 
> So this chapter is a bit different.Originally I had a whole other idea planned but this popped up and I was like "yes,this is better"
> 
> So heads up for the next couple of chapters,I'm just gonna give you a heads up they'll be a bit over the place. I also created the chat in Microsoft paint because WHY NOT.It rook me a while,but i like the result,hope you do too
> 
> So with that out of the way and without further ado,let's jump in!
> 
> (Wait,super last thing,check out the end of the chapter for a surprise :3)

Ray was quiet as he watched the street from the window of the penthouse,watching people pass by through the scope of his pink rifle,knowing that with one pull of the trigger they could fall dead...

 

The sound of the Super Mario theme made him jump, and he almost did fire but caught himself.

 

It was a message from Jeremy,in a chat created for coordinating between the two of them and just to chat.

 

“ _ Are you still thinking about leaving? _ ”

 

Another message soon followed,

The question made him sigh. A few months ago he had met a woman named Tina who had been working at a coffee shop he had ducked into to avoid a freak rainstorm. She was a woman who found Halo the best game out there and knew the best comebacks. He had fallen.Hard.

 

Since then he had also come to reevaluate his life,not for her but because meeting her opened his eyes to a bigger picture,one that showed him there was more than living and dying by the drugs and guns.

Jeremy had a point.But Ray was scared. He didn’t want to lose the closest thing he had to a family. Michael and  Gavin were the brothers he’d never had,Ryan the strange mix of big brother and uncle,with Geoff and Jack as the parents watching over them. They were one big family and always there.

But despite them all being so close,he also saw how each of them made time for their own individual lives. He saw how Michael and Gavin followed their hearts and found Lindsay and Meg. How Jack would be late to a meeting to make sure Caiti had someone there when she woke,after so many months by herself. How Geoff spent hours draining his powers in order to communicate with Griffon,as well as  recently gotten the guts to propose to said demon so she could marry him.

He took a breath before continuing the question plaguing him,

Ray smiled at the message before replying.

He laughed at that before he got up and with a final look at the sniper rifle in the window,went to sign into his gaming account.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

For better versions and more art,check out tumblr at :https://dangerous-eyes-official.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has fangirl rant to self about how well Jeremy worked for this story*
> 
> Anyway,thoughts?ideas?guesses on what's gonna happen??fan art?????
> 
> See you guys next time!Happy Holidays and love you all!


	7. 5-Nightmare Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets through to Kdin and Joel,and things aren't what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Christmas but after the last chapter I feel bad.
> 
> So have have a *nicer* chapter,and please don't get mad at me for hurting our lovely lady Kara.
> 
> And heads up some chapters may a)jump perspectives and b) lose track of time because late night writing,you know the feeling.
> 
> Anyway thank you guys for enjoying,and without further ado lets begin!

_ Kara was standing in a dark room with what appeared to be a table in the center,which two people sitting at with a candle and a deck of cards,in the midst of a game. _

 

_ “Hello?”she tried and the two stopped. _

 

_ “Seemed you did something right,kid.”one of the people was the man from her dream the day after the attack,who she could now properly see, “She did come to us” _

 

_ “I told you”the other stood up.They looked masculine but Kara knew that wasn’t usually the case, “I wasted half of the telepathy but I did it” _

 

_ “I...”the woman was confused, “What’s going on?Are you the person who’s been calling to me?” _

 

_ “She sure is”the man said,confirming the other’s gender, “Say...”he turned to look at her, “You’re one of the Rooster Teeth girls,formerly of RWBY,right?” _

 

_ “Y-yeah,I mean...”Kara shook her head, “Who are you two?What’s going on?” _

 

_ “Oh right”the man laughed awkwardly, “Well anyway the name’s Joel Heyman and this”he indicated his companion,whose glasses had a large crack through the left lense, “Is Kdin Jenzen.I believe her association is with the Know?”he glanced over and the other nodded, “Yeah,that” _

 

_ Kara was visibly shocked.She had heard Burnie and Gus arguing about Joel recently and heard about the disappearance of the Know’s chief tech. _

 

_ “You guys disappeared about three weeks ago!”she managed  _ Smooth,Kara _ , “Have you been here the whole time?” _

 

_ “If here you mean captive,then yep!”Kdin said as she leaned back, “Well at least the last week and a half.We managed a good couple of days on the run” _

 

_ Kara’s mouth went dry.That all made sense now.The fourth dream had been of when the two had possibly crossed paths and the dream the day after...that had been one of the confrontations.  _

 

_ “However it hasn’t been that terrible”Kdin continued, “They feed us decently and only minimal torture!” _

 

_ “You’re just happy you got steak last night” _

 

_ “That too” _

 

_ Kara was confused even more, “So wait,you’re saying that some madman has the two of you captured but still wants to keep you alive and you don’t know who he is?” _

 

_ “Sadly”Kdin said,only to stare behind her suddenly, “Shit” _

 

_ She was up in front of Kara instantly,stopping her from looking around by grabbing her shoulders.She was forced to look her in the eye and she did. _

 

_ “Go to Geoff and tell him he’s back”she said and Kara felt her eyes light up even before Kdin’s-a hot pink to rival Ray’s-did and she knew, “Tell him the Roosters were just a distraction,that the real target is- _

 

_ “Kdin,send her back now!” In what seemed like a millisecond the room was now destroyed and they were in the void, Joel gone from the table and Kdin still looking her in the eyes. _

 

_ “Tell him!”Kdin cried, “Please!” _

 

Kara couldn’t say anything before she felt herself being violently torn from the dream,her mind  being sent back to where it belonged.

 

She opened her eyes to find Arryn and Barb around her,worried looks on their faces.

 

“Kara,you were screaming”Arryn said as Kara sat up and let out a painful breath she had no idea she had been holding, “What happened?”

 

“I...”Everything came back at once.The room.Heyman.Kdin.Kdin’s message, “What time is it?”

 

“4 AM,we made sure everyone went back to sleep before we came in”Barb said ,and Kara knew what she meant,that her screams had been loud enough to wake the crew, “Kara,you haven't had a nightmare in years,what did you see?”

 

Words could not describe how she felt,what she saw.So she settled for the next best thing,

 

“I need to talk to Burnie and Gus”

 

* * *

 

Geoff wasn't too happy to be dragged out of bed at 5 am and making the drive to the desert hadn't helped either,but when he arrived a half hour later to see Matt Hullum there,as well as Burnie and Gus with Kara,Arryn and Barb,he knew something was wrong.

 

“What’s going on?”he asked,hands deep in his hoodie pockets.He had said fuck it in his clothing choices,and clearly the others had agreed-everyone was in various forms of pajamas,and Kara even had a cup of tea in her hands, “Did something happen?”

 

Burnie looked at Kara,whose eyes were as white as the cup she was holding.He nodded. The woman took a breath before speaking,

 

“I saw Kdin”she began, watching as Geoff's body visibly sagged with relief from hearing this, “And Mr Heyman”

 

“You saw Joel?”Hullum was surprised, “So he’s okay?”

 

Kara nodded,“I saw both of them. They seemed better than they could have been but Kdin also asked me to send you a message,Geoff”

 

Geoff cocked his head, “A message?”

 

“Yes.She said  _ he's back  _ and that the Roosters were just a distraction from the real plan”

 

“What real plan?Who’s back?”Burnie asked as Geoff’s eyes widened, “Geoff what does she mean?”

 

“I...”the man looked at Kara, “Did she say what this plan was about?

 

“No,when she was going to tell me,I was sent back to reality”

 

Geoff bit his lip as Kara took another sip of her tea and her eyes slowly began to fade, “Are you sure that's all you were told?”

 

“Yes”she said quietly,feeling the tension, “I’m so sorry, I really tried...”

 

Barb silenced her by placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her into a gentle hug.

 

“It's okay,Kara.Let's get you back to bed for now”she looked at Burnie for confirmation.The man nodded and together Arryn and Barb helped Kara from the room.

 

That left the four men alone.

 

“Well this sucks”Gus broke the silence, looking around at the three others, “What now?”

 

“We go find Joel and Kdin and then-”Burnie started before noticing how Geoff was shaking his head, “Have something to share with the class?”

 

“We can't just jump in like usual”he said in a tone he rarely used, “This guy,the one who most likely has them captive,he isn't normal”

 

“How so?”Burnie asked as Geoff bit his lip and after a moment, made up his mind.

  
“Burnie,I left this out,but the Copirate...He’s Corrupted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Kara used to have really bad nights as a member of RWBY,where she'd get visions and thoughts from the people around them,leading to many a sleepless night. Arryn,Lindsay and Barb were the only people she ever felt calm about until they joined the RT Crew.
> 
> Anyway,Happy Holidays guys,hope your weekends go well!
> 
> Love you all!


	8. 6-Jack(Evolution part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack notices more than people give her credit for,from Ray's depression and Geoff's paranoia...everything except her own powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah,almost the new year.Wow,holy shit.
> 
> Anyway,heads up on this chapter,Its not too linear because fuck it I'm enjoying the finished un-betaed product.
> 
> Also I might as well say,I...had a plan to kill someone.But I like you all. However if the murder finds its way back into the story I can't stop it.Just a headsup.
> 
> So with that-Love you all!Enjoy

 

Jack can tell something is wrong,even without anything being said.

 

Geoff is most definitely on edge-had been for at least the last month,going on a month and a half officially-even as they prepared for another heist.She could tell by the way he kept a bottle of vodka in his hands at all time,how he makes extra sure that everyone has a back up plan,how he can't stop drumming his tattooed fingers on the table.

 

It’s like he’s afraid one of them will get in trouble.Maybe it had to do with that mysterious sniper on the last heist a while back.She wasn’t sure.

 

Ray is also worried about something,but not the level as Geoff,and not the same topic.He’s distant as he sits at the table,his avatar not moving until Michael brings it up.She notices how he jumps and then recovers,awkwardly laughing it off,before continuing his game.

 

It’s like he has something on his mind on something else besides the heist.

 

It's also not just Geoff and Ray that make Jack worry.It’s the RT Crew and the Know,both groups hesitant and just plain jumpy. Ashley obviously was barely sleeping and had Ryan spending a little more time there than with them,even with the upcoming heist.So much in fact that Jack was thinking about calling in Trevor for the heist to take his place.

 

Gavin and Michael also began to notice the same signs,but unlike Jack they were quiet about it.They took to distracting Ray whenever possible,taking his mind to other things,such as video games,how to spice up the mission and similar things.

 

That left Jack with Geoff because ,as she had said,Ryan was currently spending time with the Know.

 

“Geoff”the man looked up to look at her.

 

“Hey Jack”he said as he set down the pen, “What’s up?”

 

She took a breath before moving forward.

 

“Something happened to one of the guys,didn't it?”She asked,knowing the answer.Before the Fakes,Jack had run with the Roosters as a getaway driver. There she had developed a bond with the men,not as much as they had with each other or what she and Geoff had,but she could read them,read their faces, “Was it Burnie?Matt?”

 

“Joel”Geoff’s voice broke the silence lingering after the question, “Joel was captured...and Kdin”at that,Jack’s breath caught in her throat.

 

She recalled the last time she had seen Kdin.It had been a “girls night”,as in all the girls from across the Syndicate got together and rented out a club for the night.Kdin had come with Ashley a bit reluctantly,in a gorgeous silver dress with black heels,but over the night had loosened up and they had had fun.

 

That had almost been two months ago.

 

“Why didn't you say anything?”she asked,looking at him, her tone merely surprised with a bit of horror, “I mean...about-”

 

“I was unaware of this until just recently”Geoff felt relief coming off his shoulders as he spoke,but he could see the look on his best friend’s face, “I’m sorry,Jack.I wanted to tell you but Burnie asked it to keep it a Rooster thing”

 

“Who else knows?”the question surprised him, “Who else beside you four and myself knows?”

 

“The RWBY girls,excluding Lindsay,the Know last time I spoke to Ryan, the Stream Team...”

 

“How are they involved?”

 

“Trevor asked the same questions you did, and apparently they got close to Kdin,the three of them. The Know’s been helping them get connected”

 

That made sense,but Jack still wasn't satisfied.

 

“But why not me?”she asked softly,as the severity of this secret hit her.The severity that she  _ should _ have been made aware of..., “I thought we trusted each other”

 

“Jack,I-”Geoff just looked at her,and she could see the emotion in his eyes, “I’m sorry-”

 

His eyes flashed purple and she felt her eyes go yellow.But the apology just...wasn't enough.

 

She got up, “I need air.Sorry to bother you”

 

Without any more words,she left him alone.

* * *

 

Jack was hurt.She knew Geoff was entitled to keep secrets but from her of all people...

 

She grimaced as she closed the door to the balcony overlooking the street.Fresh air washed over her with the sounds of the city underneath her.

 

The cars below her made no indication they sensed her...

 

_ Wait,what? _

 

Her mind caught up to her consciousness and she stumbled back from the railing.

 

She could feel the cars below her. As in...It felt like...They were alive...

 

On a feeling Jack moves back to the railing and chose a car at random,a red convertible parked just below her.She felt her eyes glow as she flicked her wrist and the car shivered.

 

In almost an instant,the car transformed,going from a convertible to...a sedan?!She had just changed it with...

 

_ I don't...Wait,I did get exposed to Xtra...I even had a Hangover...But why did it manifest so late? _

 

Jack couldn't think.Something wasn't adding up.She knew that during her capture,she had been exposed by the Copirate’s men to Xtra and had remembered waking up in her own vomit,obvious signs of a Boost Hangover,but not feeling different.

 

Her memory is suddenly hazy and one thought runs through her mind on a constant loop.

 

WHAT HAPPENED TO ME

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest Corner time: if a murder was to be committed would you still love me?Who would of all characters of the story would make you hate me the most for killing?
> 
> Just wondering.See you on New Years!


	9. 7- Team Same Voice/OG (Evolution part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ryan talk about their powers. Geoff and Jack reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for your input on the murdering thing,I got the idea a few weeks ago and it was eating at me. But glad its cleared up. And just a head up EVERYONE mentioned in the comments is safe,just a heads up XD  
> *insert paranoia here*
> 
> (Also Nmh22325-I couldn't hurt the Joneses.I love them too much. XD The worst thing to hit them was and will be back when Michael was captured.I intend to keep it that way)
> 
> Anyway,Enjoy!

Ryan was confused as he woke from dozing to the sound of his phone vibrating. Checking it he saw that it was a bit after nine and that the caller ID was Jack. She never called him directly while he was part-timing unless there was a problem.He looked back at Trevor and Matt,who were curled up on the cot in the room,the teleporter having pulled his friend off the search after yet another all night exploit by the three of them into Kdin’s files,before picking up.

 

“Hey”he said,rubbing his eyes,coming back with black flakes in his hand.He fell asleep in his paint again.

 

“ _ Rye...I...Are you still at the Know? _ ”Jack sounded...worried.

 

“Yeah,what’s up?”he asked,getting up, “Everything okay?”

 

“ _ Yeah,I just...Ryan,I think my powers Evolved _ ”

 

Ryan froze, “What?”

 

“ _ It's been a few days but I think...My powers... _ ”she exhaled,trying to compose herself, “ _ Rye,back with the Copirate...when he exposed you to Xtra,how long did it take you to have a Hangover? _ ”

 

“What?I-”Ryan stopped,thinking about it.He had had what could be called a Hangover right after the battle with the Copirate and his men-It had been actually a really mean concussion from being knocked out,Caleb later told him,but no one had to know-,but it was nothing compared to about a month ago when he thought he had contracted food poisoning and had to stay out of a heist, “Holy shit.Jack,that heist  last month when I got sick...I think that was a Hangover”

 

Her end went quiet,before she said, “ _ I think we need to talk about this _ ”

 

“Now?”he looked at the two younger males sleeping nearby.

 

“ _ Please,Ryan _ ”

 

He sighed,stretching a bit “Where?”

 

“ _ The Pier.As soon as you can. _ ”

 

“Okay”Ryan said,getting to his feet, “I’ll be there in a bit”

 

“ _ Thank you _ ”she sounded relieved as she hung up.

 

Ryan sighed again as he grabbed his jacket from the chair nearby and made his way from the room towards the garage.

* * *

 

Jack was quite easy to spot even from the street.She was standing at the beginning of the boardwalk in a turquoise hoodie and dark shorts that made her red hair stand out even more than usual.

 

“Hey”she smiled as he got closer.Halfway here he had decided to drop by a nearby safehouse and change into some fresh clothes,as well as completely remove the face paint he had slept in, “Glad you made it”

 

“Yeah”he smiled back. They began walking into the pier.

 

Both were silent,until Jack speaks again.

 

“What can you do?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your powers evolved.Do you know what you can do yet?”

 

Ryan thought about it before shaking his head.

 

“No.I didn't think about the power evolution until you mentioned it.How about you?”

 

Jack blushed as they reached the booths.

 

“Jack?”

 

“I can literally... _ feel _ the car.Like I have control of it completely.Not like before,like it's molecular structure...”Jack sighed as she saw his expression,“I can literally make one car become another.At will”

 

Ryan went silent for a moment,then said, “So if we had been heisting and needed to speed up you could have just changed the car to have a rocket booster or something.”

 

Jack looked at him as he added, “Just hypothetical”

 

“You sound like Gavin”She rolled her eyes before nodding, “Basically,yes.I can do that.Haven’t tried it while moving yet”

 

“Maybe we could!”Ryan sounded way too enthusiastic about this,but then again,this was Ryan. The man could go from soulless psychopath to adorable super-nerd in seconds flat, “I mean,team Same Voice,right?”

 

Jack smiled at that, “Well we can try.But we also need to test out your new powers.It has to be along the lines of invulnerablity,so we do have to go do this in a private area.I mean with that heist Geoff was working on being cancelled,we do have a chance”

 

Ryan looked at her as he heard her voice crack.He may have been out of the loop but to hear that crack meant Jack was stressed,and had been for a bit.

 

And he knew a way to get her mind off it.

 

“You know what,get us a car and let's try a Ruiner 2000.I have a plan”

* * *

 

Geoff had just woken up from his second hangover in four days to find his head in Griffon’s lap and the tv on.

 

“Hi”she said as he sat up,holding his head,but swayed as everything hurt.

 

“Easy”She looked at him, “You drank yourself into a stupor again”

 

Geoff weakly smiled at her, “Thank you”

 

He looked at the television, “What are you watching?”

 

“Look”Geoff did.

 

“ _ And in other news the two members  of the Fake AH Crew have stolen from over five convenience stores along the Pacific Bluff highway,driving what appears to be a Rocket Voltic.Members involved appear to be the Vagabond and an unknown woman.Wait,reports- _ ”

 

“They’ve been at it all late morning,until now”Griffon said, “She looks like she’s having fun”

 

Geoff could see that,but didn't say anything.Griffon sighed.

 

“It's been almost five days Geoff.Jack was hurt you didn't say anything.You need to make up sometime.”

 

“It's not my fault that she got so mad”he huffed,not making eye contact.

 

“She’s your best friend”Griffon said,moving to float in the air in front of him in her smoke form, “You’re supposed to fight sometimes.But you can’t lose her”

 

He pouted,still looking away.She sighed and reverted back to her human form,taking his tattooed hand in hers.

 

“You love her,don’t you?”

 

“I-”he looked at her,flustered by that statement but she just laughed.

 

“Not like that.I see how you look at her,how you two act,”she smiled, “She knows you almost as well as I do,you go to her for advice as you would me.I even know for a fact she’s one of the things that keeps you going.She’s  _ there _ ”

 

Geoff closed his eyes,then after a silence,exhaled, “You’re right,Griff.Now I feel like a right asshole.Do...You think she’ll accept my apology?”

 

Griffon just smiled, “Only if you mean it”

* * *

 

Jack couldn’t sleep.She and Ryan were in a safehouse out on the edge of town.Ryan had taken watch and she was trying to sleep,but couldn’t.

 

Her phone buzzed.

 

**GEOFF:** **_call me.please.talk?_ **

 

She hesitated but after a moment went to his contact and pressed call.

 

“ _ Look,before you say anything,I’ve been an idiot.A stupid bag of dicks who doesn’t deserve you.I thought I could keep you all safe by taking this on,but forgot I had you with me as well and for that,Jack,I’m so fucking sorry.Can you forgive me? _ ”

 

She looked out the window and watched as her eyes turned yellow in the reflection of the nighttime glass.On the other side,Geoff was more than likely facing eyes of glowing purple.

 

He knew her answer before she spoke but she spoke it aloud anyway,just to affirm it for both him and herself,

 

“Of course I do,you old man”she smiled, “I’m sorry for not understanding it better.But never do that again,you hear me?”

 

“ _ Yes ma’am _ ” she chuckled at that.

 

They went silent again,before Geoff spoke,

 

“ _ When will you be back home? _ ”

 

“Two or three days depending on how long it takes for the cops to get off our scent”

 

“ _ Three days.I’ll see you then _ ”

 

“Okay”they both smiled, “Oh,and Geoff?”

 

“ _ Yeah? _ ”

 

“Goodnight,demon boy”

 

“ _ Goodnight,car girl _ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:Jack and Geoff don't and didn't have a thing if you guys are wondering in the back of your minds.Their relationship is basically a mix of me and my best friend as well as Morgan and Garcia-a relationship so adorable that I literally have the urge to write a backstory.Dear goddess.This AU is now my life.
> 
> So anyway how are you guys enjoying this so far? (You don't have to say anything,I was just wondering for the sake of my writer's conscience)
> 
>  
> 
> See you guys next time ;)


	10. 8-There is no Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kdin and Joel show up...And something gets revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys XD 
> 
> first of all,I want to thank you so much for enjoying Little Soldier Girl.I enjoyed writing it and believe it or not I actually looked up Korea.I hate war but its good for writing purposes.
> 
> Also Heads up this chapter finally touches on the main part of the story and highlights what the main plan of the Copirate is.Hope it suffices. 
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> {{The chapter title is from Rogue One,which I saw recently and I LOVED IT.Highly recommend.}}
> 
> **Also heads up there is a change of pronouns from "she" to "he". "He" is the Copirate,not Kdin.

Joel stretched as he followed after Kdin down the alleyway, “Why are we doing this again?”

 

“So we don't get Xtra-Boosted,duh”she said as they reached the rooftop, “Normally I don't do threats but when Xtra is involved because unlike most,I like my life.”

 

“Fair enough”Joel said,hoisting himself after her.Between the two of them they had two rifles both in guitar cases, “Okay so what are we here for?”

 

“Capturing Ramsey and Dunkleman,like we were told like twice”Kdin sighed at his expression and clarified, “Dude,I saw what they did to Funhaus.I may have like really shitty powers,but these are my shitty powers,I like them as they are.”

 

Joel nodded in agreement,before returning to the task at hand, “You say they’re both here?”

 

“That’s what they said with the intel I  _ wasn’t around to monitor _ ” Kdin growled as she opened a case,tossing the riffle to Joel, “Pick a target,gold man”

 

“I don’t know if that was supposed to be funny or offensive”he caught the gun and the scope she tossed after, “But in light of the situation,I’ll let it pass”

 

He screwed the scope on and took aim, “I call Geoff”

 

“Looks like I get Dunkleman” she followed suit,the woman’s neck in sight, “Remember,just them.Everyone else there is not the target”

 

Joel scoffed, “You sound like a CO in the army.This is really getting to you,this job?”He moved his sights to the man next to Geoff,a kid with messy black hair and a pale complexion,dressed in a hoodie with a bandana around his neck.

 

Kdin didn’t look up to reply “Don’t call it a  _ job _ ,this is dirty work for a madman”

 

“Who can get into our head and also has a shit ton of dangerous material that could potentially kill us ”

 

“True”she sighed as she focused on her target again, “Okay,we’ll have about a three minute window to get them and get gone.And in those three minutes we can’t let them both call and/or summon their Patrons”

 

“Or they should and get us the fuck-”Joel froze before dropping the gun and clutching at his head.Kdin looked over worriedly,especially when she saw his eyes turn acid green-the color of corruption.

 

“ _ If you even try to escape,Mr Heyman,Miss Jenzen,you are aware that I have the power to kill you _ ”a deep voice left Joel’s mouth,one that was not his own.Kdin bit her lip and looked away, taking aim at the window, “ _ Good girl _ ”

 

“Let him do his job”Kdin knew what Joel had been going to say.She had wanted to hear those words,keep a positive attitude despite the situation.However she was losing a grip on those thoughts and they hurt, “Now”

 

The voice sighed before Joel’s eyes returned to normal and he exhaled a sigh of relief.

 

“Thanks”he said to her,before taking aim again.

 

“No problem.We’re in this together”Kdin bit her lip, “Sadly”

 

“ _ Et fortior nobis _ ”

 

“Huh?”

 

“ _ Together we are stronger _ ”Joel explained meekly, “Picked that up from Geoff...”

 

They were silent with that before Joel growled,“Aim for the ceiling,away from them”

* * *

 

The shots made the windows next to shatter,causing screams.Geoff pulled Trevor down in time and Barb followed suit,pulling her gun.The boys followed suit.

 

“What the hell was that?”Trevor looked at him, “Someone shot at us!”

 

Geoff didn't reply,looking up at the roofs across.He had a feeling-there.

 

A flash of pink hair,a black jacket.

 

“It's Joel and Kdin.Holy fuck-”he looked at the boy next to him, “Trevor,fifteen story rooftop,building just across from here”

 

Trevor’s eyes glowed blue and in an instant he was gone.

 

Barb and Geoff moved towards the door,stopping only by their terrified waiter.

 

“Buy yourself something good,kid”Barb tossed him a few hundreds before the two Summoners straightened up and ran out, “Sorry for this”

 

Once outside,they ran out.

 

“Aaron!”Barb’s eyes glowed as a sigil glowed on her hand.

 

“Griffon”Geoff’s eyes and the sigil on his forearm lit up.

 

The angel and demon appeared side by side.

 

“What's up?”Aaron asked, looking at Geoff and Barbara, “We sensed a disturbance”

 

“Joel and Kdin,they're here,Trevor needs back up”

 

“Right,come on Griff”Aaron said as they took off in a haze of smoke and light.Barb and Geoff looked after them before following them.

* * *

 

Trevor nearly stumbled as he landed on the rooftop,just in time to come face to face with the barrels of two rifles. He looked past them and unintentionally smiled in weak relief.

 

“Trevor,what are you doing here?”Kdin looked at him with wide blue eyes.She looked to be in pain,her pink hair,once bright and vibrant,slowly fading back into her original dark hair,which hadn’t been cut in a while.Her glasses had a crack in the left lense.She was skinnier that he had last saw her and this was worried him even more, “ You should go”

 

“Aaron and Griffon are right behind me,you have two minutes”He looked from her to the taller man,wrapped in a dirty black hoodie,eyes slightly sunk into his head, “What happened?You’ve been gone for so long!Almost...two months now ”

 

Kdin bit her lip,looking at Joel,who lowered his gun and made a point of covering his ears and closing his eyes.

 

“It's the Copirate”she said quickly,glancing about, “He’s been Using his powers to takeover Joel,and me,but mainly Joel.”

 

“What is his plan?”Trevor said as Joel groaned as though he was ill. As the older man did so,Kdin hunched over as well. Trevor moved forward,but when she looked up her eyes flashed acid green. He froze.

 

“Please,I already said too much-”she looked at him, eyes full of pain,“Trevor,please,go-”

 

“Who were your targets?”Trevor asked,as next to him,Joel struggled to keep his eyes shut and hands over his ears, “Please,at least that much”

 

Kdin’s eyes struggled to stay somewhere between pink and blue,but were being overpowered by the green.She was breathing heavily,holding her stomach as she kept his gaze.

 

“The US Triad-”she blanched,falling to her knees as she choked the words out, “Save them”

 

Trevor’s blood ran cold.“What-”

 

“ _ So this is why these two were blocking me out  _ ”the voice that left Kdin’s mouth was not her own,but that of someone Trevor had only heard in his nightmares, “ _ Hello,boy.It's been far too long _ ”

 

“You”his voice is strained, “You...Monster.Let them go”

 

“ _ Drop the act,boy.You’re terrified.It's in your voice _ ”

 

Trevor could smell smoke now.A haze filled the rooftop as a smoky figure touched down nearby,followed by a figure made almost out of pure light.

 

“ _ Shit _ ”the Corpirate groaned,contorting Kdin’s features into a grimace, “ _ This was unexpected _ ”

 

He then turned back to face Trevor, “ _ It just so happens you're my way out _ ”

 

Trevor knew what he was going to do just as he leapt at him,Kdin’s hand reaching the exposed skin of his neck.

 

“Trevor!”he heard Aaron yell as he felt the hand wrap around his neck.

 

**TREVOR,YOU HAVE TO LET US GO.**

 

A voice echoed in his head and he could see a pink light next to him.It flickered.

 

**PLEASE.JUST LET ME TAKe YOUR Powwweerrsssss**

 

The voice went in and out like a terrible connection.He closed his eyes.

 

He knew it was Kdin straining her power stores.He could feel the pain and knew what had to be done. He went limp in the girl’s grasp.

 

“Take it”he said quietly and through his cracked eyelids,the pink figure looked happy before it faded away,and his body grow weaker as he felt himself losing energy.

 

The Copirate cackled and let him go just as he was left to the last sliver of consciousness. He fell back against the concrete,breathing hard.

 

“Trevor!”He heard Aaron as Griffon let out a curse in Latin and his vision was filled with purple.

 

He didn’t remember much more as he fell into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Geoff and Barb nearly hurt themselves in their landings as they touched down on the rooftop,a pair of demon and angel wings disappearing from each respectively.

 

By this time there was only the disappearing disturbance of teleportation,the result unnoticeable by the eyes of that of a mortal.

 

As the two Summoners set their feet on the gravel,Griffon was on her knees,crying,as  Aaron moved from shielding an unconscious Trevor.

 

This setting sent warning bells through Geoff’s brain as he hurried to Griffon’s side.

 

“Griff?”Geoff bent down and reached out to touch his wife,but the demon broke into louder sobs and latched onto him,burying her head into his t-shirt, “What happened?”

 

“He kept apologizing to me over and over...”Griffon sniffed, “...he was crying...”

 

“Who?Joel?”

 

Griffon could only nod as she held him tighter.

 

“ _ Paenitet me.. _ .”he voice cracked as she sobbed, “ _ Paenitet enim me non cognoverunt _ ... ”

 

Geoff bit his lip,both confused and scared but didn't show it as he hugged Griffon close to him,burying his face into her hair.

 

Behind him,Barb crouched down over Aaron,who had Trevor in his arms.

 

“He’s just out cold”the Angel said,looking at his Summoner through his one good eye, “Kdin took a lot of power out of him.”

 

“That's good”she smiled,checking over the younger man. He looked virtually unharmed,save for the red mark of Kdin’s hand, “We really should go though”

 

Sirens could be heard below them.

 

Aaron nodded,and gathered Trevor in his arms.

 

“I'll take him back to the Warehouse”he said, “See you there?”

 

Barb nodded and her Patron took off into the air,Trevor’s form wrapped in his hoodie.

 

She then moved to Geoff,and together they helped Griffon to her feet.

 

Geoff agreed to go back to her dimension with her.Once they were gone,Barbara pulled her hood over her head and climbed down the ladder,pulling her jacket close as she walked away from the police cars gathering in front of the cafe behind her,no one heeding her as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin:  
> “I’m sorry”-Paenitet me...  
> “I’m sorry I didn’t know”-Paenitet enim me non cognoverunt...
> 
> Until next time guys!


	11. 9-unplanned Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael overhears Ray and someone talking late at night,Ray comes clean to his friend,and Trevor reveals the Copirate's plan.
> 
> {AKA:Ray's secret comes to light and Treyco is alright(hey look it rhymes)}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all! 
> 
> So to be simple this chapter is a real game changer.Remember chapter 4?Here's the other cause of Ray's worry.
> 
> {}Also while I have you,whose backstory would you like?I have Geoff and his Queens...any suggestions for someone else?{}
> 
> Enjoy!

“...I can't.You saw the signs”

 

“Ray,they have to know.”

 

Michael paused as he stopped outside Ray’s door.It was late at night,merely hours after Geoff had returned,Barbara close behind.Something about an attempted assassination and worry for Barb’s safety. Lindsay had grown ecstatic at this,and she and Barb were currently having “girl time”-aka his ass was on the penthouse couch until further notice.

 

“You can't keep me secret forever”the voice continued, “If the Copirate went after Geoff and Barbara,he can't be too far off from you”

 

“But no one,not even Michael knows about me,or you”Ray sounded scared.Michael stopped.Ray was never scared, “Please,Pinky.Don’t make me do it.It's hard enough that I can't tell them about her.But you...”

 

There was quiet before the other voice ‘Pinky’ spoke again.

 

“I know you’ll make the right decision when the time comes. I'm just worried for you,Ray. I'm your Patron,that's what I do.”

 

Michael felt the breath catch in his throat.

 

_ Patron. _

 

_ The voice said it was Ray’s Patron. _

 

“No way...”he muttered to himself.He definitely had heard that right.

 

_ Ray had a Patron. _

 

_ Only Summoners had Patrons. _

 

_ That meant one thing. _

 

_ Ray was a Summoner. _

 

He tried to move closer but there was a creak of bedsprings and he heard feet hit the floor.

 

Instantly the demolitions expert was back down the hall,into the living room and back into the cocoon of blankets he was using for sleep.

 

Ray’s footsteps were light but he could hear them as the sniper entered the kitchen,more than likely getting a midnight snack.

 

Michael pretended to sleep as the footsteps receded down the hall but couldn't as the information sunk in.

 

His oldest friend,his brother in a way,had been hiding a secret from him.

 

\----

The next morning,Michael couldn't shake the feeling Ray had known he had heard him.And that feeling was proven true when the smaller Puerto Rican man cornered him in the armory that afternoon. 

 

“I know that you heard us last night”he said,looking the New Jerseyan pointedly, “And for not telling you,I'm sorry”

 

He knew what he was talking about.Michael looked at his oldest friend and saw his eyes go orange while Ray’s changed to pink.

 

“It's okay”he said,looking at him, “I felt wrong eavesdropping but...Why didn't you tell me before?”

 

Ray looked away.

 

“Well,I...”he took a breath and sighed, “I'm from the smallest group in the User world.Even smaller in the Summoner community.Since I was little,people have attempted to capture me,turn me,hell even kill me. I've never been safe,until I finally said fuck it and began I was something I wasn't.It was a defense mechanism,all Summoners have the capacity to do it.”

 

Michael looked at him confused, “What is it?”

 

“Hiding our true powers”Ray said, “Color does not reveal an ability, it shows an individual.”

 

“Still not really helpful,dude”

 

“Okay,let's put it this way”Ray sighed,gesturing around him at the weapons on the wall, “As long as the power is similar to your Summon,you can use abilities equal to that power.”

 

“So If,take Barb for example,the power is related in some way to Light she could pretend to be that type of User?”

 

“Bingo”Ray looked at him.

 

Michael pondered this before asking the hard question, “What does that make you then?What is your Summon?”

 

“Guns,bro.Duh”Ray proved his point by allowing a pistol to appear in his hands, “I told you the ability has to have the same base element as the original Summon. _T_ _elumkinesis_ was the closest for me so that was what I became ”

 

Michael nodded and was about to speak when the door opened and a small grey figure slithered in,transforming into Meg,who stumbled a bit on the last step.She looked up with fading lilac eyes and a look of surprise ran over her face.

 

“Oh,oops,thought I was alone”She smiled weakly,noticing them.She was dressed in a t-shirt that looked like Gavin’s with a pair of pajama pants,a common sight as she basically lived there, “Sorry guys”

 

“It's okay,Michael and I were just having a big gay heart-to-heart”Ray smiled,his seriousness gone, “What’s up Meg?”

 

“Nothing really.Pissed of Geoff by turning into a snake again”she laughed, “You should have seen his face,never gets old”

 

The two smiled before Jack appeared,looking in.

 

"Lil J's back in town"she said,"He's at the Warehouse with Trevor"

 

"Thank you"Michael smiled.

 

As the two women left and Ray moved to follow,Michael stopped him.

 

"This conversation isn't over,dude"he said,hand on his arm, "We'll continue this later.Promise?"

 

"Promise" Ray nodded as Michael let him go and they left the room.

 

* * *

 

Kara was curled on the couch of the room Trevor was in when Jeremy entered.Burnie had called him,but he had been in the middle of a job he couldn't exactly leave from.

 

So he had killed everyone he was supposed to and rushed to Sandy Shores,where the RT Warehouse was.

 

Trevor had been drained of power,and was out cold.Jeremy had broken almost every traffic law in order to get there.

 

As he entered,Kara stirred and opened her eyes.

 

“Jeremy”he looked at her, “Hi”

 

“Hey Kara”he noticed her eyes were white, “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,Trevor's fine.He’s in Dreamland right now”

 

“What-”

 

“Oh sorry,it's ‘Path talk.He’s asleep still,but he's okay.Just drained.Has this happened before?”

 

“I...”Jeremy bit his lip, “It was-”

 

He was cut off by a moan and Trevor’s voice asked, “...J?”

 

“Hey,Trevor”Jeremy moved to him,Kara sitting up, “You okay?”

 

“Kdin owes me so hard for that”he coughed as he sat up, “How long was I out?Kara said two days?”

 

“Almost.I would have gotten here sooner,but I had a job.Had to keep some money for us.”

 

“Understandable”Trevor smiled, “How's Matt?”

 

“Jesus is still living at the Know”Jeremy smiled, “Ashley took him from Kdin’s stash to give him a break.You didn't answer my question”

 

“I’m fine,J.Nothing like before”this raised an eyebrow from Kara, “Any news on Kdin or Joel?”

 

“Nothing.Dude,you had way too much time alone up there.What happened?”

 

“I...Are Barb and Geoff alright?”

 

“They're fine.Why?”

 

Trevor bit his lip before looking at the two of them.

 

“I know the Copirate’s plan.And it involves something called...the Triad?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't picked it up,the Stream Team are very over protective of each other. :) [and if anyone says i have no experience with siblings I'm a twin,I think I know the feeling over protectiveness quite well]
> 
> Thanks for reading guys. Questions?Predictions? Let me know!
> 
> Love to you all!


	12. 10-Rule of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Barb tell Jeremy about the Triad and Ray goes to visit Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow,look whose insomniac butt decided to post. 
> 
> This is the mandatory explanation chapter that starts what basically can be considered a new arc of sorts.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
>  

“You said he said  _ The Triad _ ” Geoff said,looking at Jeremy.He and Barbara were in a conference room at the Fake AH office “That's impossible”

 

“What's a Triad?”

 

“It's a term for the Power of Three-type occurrence for Summoners”Barb said.

 

“Power of Three...The Witch Rule right?”

 

“Fancy name but yeah.Kinda.Three Summoners can not exist in the same geographical area for long-something about a power imbalance”Barb nodded,leaning back in her swivel chair,“However there’s been only me and Geoff,making the last part of the Triad open.They haven't tried contacting us.We think that it's because they're either too young,don't know or in hiding”

 

“Do you think maybe the last Summoner is in the Syndicate?”Jeremy asked.

 

“It's possible,I mean we're pretty big”Barbara agreed, “Maybe one of the new guys.We don't even know the full User-Human ratio of Cow Chop and Kinda Funny yet and they've been here for months”

 

“Maybe”Geoff sighed,before looking at the two younger Users, “Look,until we find the Last of the Triad,this can't leave the three of us,maybe Trevor and Kara because a)Trevor was there and b)she’s a Path,it's bound to happen.Also Burnie,Gus or Hullum. Because they’ll kill me if they were kept out...Jack too.We had a fight not too long ago”

 

Jeremy offhandedly recalled not seeing Jack when he had dropped Trevor off the day before his job.

 

“That sounds good.But what if one of the others find out?”Barbara asked.

 

“We tell them then.Until that happens,it's just between the nine of us.Got it?”

 

“Got it”Jeremy and Barb said in perfect sync.

* * *

 

Ray glanced behind him once again.

 

_ Ray,don't worry,they don't know. _

 

The voice in his head made him audibly sigh.As he did,the voice sighed as well.

 

_ Look,I’ll be keeping an eye out.You focus on what we're here for _

 

He rolled his eyes but still smiled meekly.

 

- _ Thanks Pinky.You’re the best _ -

 

_ I know _

 

He arrived at the coffee shop just in time for the last customer to step away from the counter and the cashier to spot him.

 

“Hey there,handsome”the woman smiled as he approached, “What can I get you?”

 

“Well,a vente latte for one”Ray grinned, “And your company this evening,milady”

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged”she giggled as she rung up his drink, “I’ll be there at 5?”

 

“Sounds good”he grinned and pulled out the money to pay her, “See you then,babe”

 

“Idiot”she smiled as she passed the cup to her coworker and Ray just grinned.

 

_ You're so whipped _

 

- _ shut it Pinky,you're ruining the moment _ -

 

_ Let me speak the truth for it is what it is _

 

- _ I never should have taught you English _ -

 

_ Too late.And you love me. _

 

- _ True _ \- Ray smiled as he walked.

  
- _ So very true _ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't flirt for the life of me
> 
> Stay Strong everyone!Love you all!


	13. 11-Visions and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's powers get a little more insight.Ray is worried and Pinky is best Patron 2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing late into the night so this chapter is already prewritten.So if anything is mispelled,it was 1:30 in the morning when I was writing.
> 
> Aka:I'm in the midst of harming favs forgive me.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

_ Sometimes Kara gets Visions.She’s not a Seer but fate made an exception.She calls them so because to her they’re special dreams that showed her a scene similar of an event to come... _

 

_ Basically it's like that scene in a movie in the middle of a fight where everything just stops. _

 

_ Ray was standing in the middle of a street being destroyed,holding a pink rifle aimed down the street,his eyes glowing pink. _

 

_ Behind him,facing the opposite direction,is Barb with Aaron overhead.She looks like she is commanding him,arm outstretched and her eyes as turquoise as they can get. Aaron is too high up for her to see his face. _

 

_ Kara continues down the street.The scenery comes clearer. They’re at Paleto Bay,or at least in a desert town. She passes an alley and sees Geoff in the middle of choke slapping a faceless man to the ground,with Griffon overhead.She looks both worried and very demonic,something the demon never is. _

 

This must be a serious battle _.Kara thinks before she feels a pull in her gut and turns. Visions felt like video games with  cutscenes that revealed themselves at a certain point in the game. However a majority of the reveals usually showed tragedy. _

 

_ This wasn’t any different. She’s standing in another street where a figure is falling,and a woman is standing,horrified and mid-scream. Kara whips her head around but as she does the Vision is filled with sudden darkness. She barely turns back to catch a glimpse of the woman,committing the face to memory... _

 

Kara was sitting up almost instantly. Her t-shirt feels sweaty,but she’s breathing hard,so she guessed the severity was setting in.

 

“A battle is coming...”she muttered as she reached over for her journal,a habit even though she always remembered her dreams,always recalled her Visions.

 

“ _ The Vision showed the two Summoners the Syndicate has-Geoff and Barb.It coincidentally matches with The Copirate’s plans about the Summoners.However Ray?What does he have to do with this? _ ”

 

The first scene was obvious in itself,but the second wasn't.Who was that woman?She hadn't seen her before and the rest of the scene had been unclear.

 

But she couldn’t help recalling a familiar pink sniper rifle in the woman’s arms.

\----

She couldn't go to sleep after that,the usual result of a dream,so she wandered out of her room and down the hall.

 

The RT members were back in the main penthouse,a bit hesitantly,but split between the desert as well. The knowledge that Geoff and Barb were the Copirate’s targets was now released to everyone,not exclusively the nine they had agreed on.There was no sense of hiding it.Protecting the two was their main priority now,at the same time trying to get back Joel and Kdin.

 

However,Kara had noticed a change in the Fakes’ dynamic with the news.

 

The most prominent thing was that Michael and Lindsay had dropped a bombshell on them all.

 

_ “I-” “She can't do that” _

 

_ Everyone looked at Michael,sitting next to his wife,answering for her. They had called a Syndicate-wide meeting,with those unable to be there in person on tv screens around them in the meeting room of the RT Warehouse. _

 

_ “Why’s that?”Burnie asked. _

 

_ Michael looked at Lindsay,who smiled and nodded to him. _

 

_ “Well...”It was rare to see Michael so hesitant, “Remember the other day when I went on that murder spree with Gavin?” _

 

_ It had been a week before,where they had assumed pent-up rage and going stir-crazy had Michael dragging Gavin out for a Nice Dynamite-exclusive spree of murder and destruction. _

 

_ “Well I went out to do that and when we were getting the heat off of us,he asked me why I’d dragged him out” _

 

_ “Is there a moral to this story?”Geoff asked,sipping on his beer.No one bothered asking where he got it. _

 

_ “Well...I said while we're there,‘Gav,I couldn't think of any other way to try and wrap my head around something I was told earlier’.He was like ‘what was it,boi?” _

 

_ He looked at Lindsay who patted his shoulder,and then continued. _

 

_ “Lindsay told me something...We’re having a baby!”The Joneses smiled. _

 

_ The whole room went silent before everything kicked off,surprise and joy all around. The most excited members appeared to be the Fakes,as well as herself, Arryn and Barb,who moved to hug them. _

 

_ As she got up,she heard Andy mutter“Shit,that means I gotta move out” _

 

_ The news broke the air of silence and everyone laughed. _

 

The second thing was also Ray.The sniper was jumpy and had taken to running off whenever he could.She could sense that he was meeting someone,but who she couldn't see.

 

_ “Ray,could I-” _

 

_ “Sorry,gotta go,just remembered something” _

 

Kara sighed as she entered the living room,finding herself alone again.

 

She walked to the kitchen,reveling in the silence as she brewed herself a cup of coffee.As she knew,she wouldn't be sleeping at all.

 

“Dreams again?”Kara jumped as she heard Barb and turned. The Summoner was standing there,hair wild with sleep.

 

“Yeah”she sighed.

 

“Who died this time?”Barbara knew Kara,and what she did after a certain dream.

 

“Coffee give that away?”Kara smiled weakly,before sighing, “I don't know who.I only got one face.She isn't even someone in the Syndicate”

 

“Can you describe her?I can send Aaron to look”

 

“I...I guess.I only have a basic description.Would that work?”

 

“Of course.”Barb smiled,taking her hands, “I know what your Dreams mean.We can save your mystery woman.”

 

Kara smiled at Barbara, “Thank you” before it hit her, “Why are you up?”

 

“Stress.I’m the target of a mad man,honey.I barely sleep now”she smiled tiredly,“You have any more coffee?”

* * *

 

Ray cursed as he turned over yet again,before opening his eyes.

 

“Trouble sleeping?”He looked up to see Pinky sitting midair,cross legged.

 

“I’m terrified.I don't know what to do”Ray looked at her, “I’m a Triad member,but I can't tell them.If I tell them,they'll not trust me anymore...I can't lose this all.”

 

“But if they're really your friends they'll understand.I heard Barbara and Geoffrey.They’ll protect you.And the Triad is strongest together”

 

Ray turned over.Pinky huffed.

 

“Ray,we are  _ mentally connected _ .Spill”

 

“I just want this to be over.Pinky,you are the most important thing in my life-”

 

“Except Tina,with whom I gladly enjoy sharing my ranking with”

 

“-Besides Tina,I know.But I can't lose you.You’re literally my life.”

 

Pinky floated forward,hand reaching to brush his cheek.

 

“And l promised to never leave you.You’re literally mine as well”

 

He turned back to look at her,her smile making him happy.

 

“Promise you'll tell them.Soon?”

 

Ray sighed,looking at her pink eyes,so similar to his.His eyes flickered to the Sigil on her coat sleeve.

 

“Okay”he said,“But you have to help me”

 

“Fair enough”Pinky floated forward and kissed him gently on the head, “Now,go back to sleep,my Master.We have a long day ahead”

 

Ray smiled as he drifted off back to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:"Pinky" was named because of both Ray's pink sniper rifle in game and because during the time of her creation I had pink hair :3
> 
> Thanks for reading guys,love you!


	14. 12-Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It surprised all of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nmh22325 for your power suggestion :3 I'll be doing more stories in this universe eventually so your idea isn't going to waste ;)
> 
> So this chapter starts what I'm calling some of my best insomnia works,or what could maybe a climax of the story? No matter what,I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> It only gets wilder from here
> 
> (I have no shame)

Kdin looked over her shoulder before jumping down and grabbing the guard in a chokehold.

 

When he went down,she grabbed the keys he had been holding and ran to the car it belonged to.

 

Inside,Kdin started the car and took off.Behind her,she suddenly heard the explosions Joel had promised.

 

_ “Thank you”she muttered as she took off down the road. _

 

_ Joel looked at her, “I’m getting you out” _

 

_ “What?Joel-” _

 

_ “Kdin,please,I know what to do,you need to get out.Barb,Geoff...hell,the last Triad member and the rest of the Syndicate.Please Kdin,you still have years ahead of you.Go” _

 

_ His eyes went to blue-gold while Kdin’s went hot pink. _

 

_ “What do you have planned to do?”she asked after a while. _

 

_ “You’ll see.Go find them.” _

* * *

 

Jeremy was tired.Matt was exhausted.Trevor just wanted a break.

 

The three men had been working around the clock in the almost four months after the disappearance.Matt had tracked for the Copirate's connection to Merryweather,finding that the Corrupted User had taken a massive amount stock in the company.Due to this, the man had also taken leadership of the weapons supplier.Or...well they just knew he had power.

 

But despite this,Matt wouldn't leave it be.

 

“Matt,for the love of all things holy,go the fuck to sleep!” it was 1:46 am,and Trevor was tired as hell of listening to his friend typing away.He was still regaining his strength,Kdin having taken more than they had thought “These can wait!”

 

“Hold on,Treyco,” Matt said,eyes on the screen, “I-”

 

Jeremy appeared out of nowhere,slamming his fist once against the door,shocking the both of them.

 

“Someone’s approaching,heads up”

 

The knocking at their door was hurried and painfully loud at this time of night.

 

The two stopped,and Jeremy raised his hands.He was the only physical User of the trio,and while his boys could hold their own,he couldn't be too careful.

 

“Who’s there?”Jeremy asked as he approached the door,Trevor and Matt peeking out after him.A gun flew into his hand from across the room.

 

“It's me”Jeremy froze at the voice, “Please for the love of everything I’m not possessed.Let me in before something goes wrong”

 

Jeremy hesitantly reached out,and opened the door,gun aimed directly at...

 

“Kdin,oh my god”he lowered his weapon as she raised her hands,covered in the blood of the men she had killed to get to freedom.

 

“Hey Jeremy”she smiled weakly as Jeremy pulled her into a hug.The action was surprising but she relaxed and smiled as she returned it.

 

Behind them,Trevor took the phone Matt had wordlessly extended and dialed the first number in the contacts.

 

“Hey Ashley,we found her...yes,it-we have Kdin.”

 

* * *

 

Geoff had been sleeping fine when his phone rang,waking him.Grumbling,he reached over and pressed ANSWER.

 

“Three seconds before I track the number and have you killed”

 

“ _ Easy Geoff.It's important _ ”Ashley said with an amused sigh.At her voice,Geoff sat up,rubbing his eyes.

 

“Sorry about that.What’s up?”

 

“ _ Stream Team just called.Kdin just showed up out of nowhere at their place, covered in blood.She says she escaped and that she's mentally clean  . _ ”

 

“Where are they now?”he sat up completely, “Is Kdin hurt?”

 

“ _ Don’t know. They’re coming to me,as in I’m waiting for them to show up.You can come down tommorrow- _ ”

 

“Hell no,I need to see her now”he was up and out of bed,grabbing for some clothes, “Where are you at?”

 

“ _ My HQ. _ ”

 

“I'll be there in twenty”he said,shifting his phone to his shoulder in order to pull on some pants.

 

“ _ Okay.Be safe _ ”

* * *

 

Ray turned from his game as Geoff passed him for the door.

 

“Oh hey boss,everything alright?”he asked.He had put off telling them about his true nature again,and was in the process of not sleeping again.

 

“Jesus,kid,you ever sleep?”Geoff stopped and looked at him. The jokingness was evident,but at Ray’s face he sighed, “Kdin just turned up. I'm going over to the Know”

 

“I'm coming with you then”Ray said without skipping a beat.He wasn’t planning on sleeping anyhow.At Geoff's look he added, “Jack would kill me for letting you leave alone,even though you aren't,plus I’m sure they wouldn't mind me crashing there for a while”

 

Geoff nodded, “Okay then.Get your shit.Leaving in five”

 

Ray grinned and turned off his game,heading off to get his shoes and a jacket before joining Geoff at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a Cliffhanger?
> 
> Questions,speculations,story ideas,maybe even fanart(if you did oh my gosh i would love you guys forever)?
> 
> Let me know @LadyYukionna on Twitter and @ironfirewindscipt on tumblr(works tagged #mutant fake ah au)
> 
> Untill next time!


	15. 13-   Reunion  (Reunion and Change part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel,you poor man.Also Kdin???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague summary is much vague.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Joel hissed in pain as he turned over in the cot.His side hurt like hell and he was pretty sure his ankle was swollen.He had set off a crate of explosives and held off attackers as Kdin had escaped.He had meant to follow but he had been foolish enough to trip up and allow the guards to swarm him. He had beaten until he was sure he was going to die(but he couldn’t show it,not to give them the pleasure).

  
  


They had then dragged him back to the cell where he and Kdin had been the months of their capture and left him there.He couldn’t feel anything but he had achieved his task-Kdin was free from what he could hear. Exhausted,Joel slipped into unconsciousness.

 

\----

When he woke he found himself no longer in the cell,but tied to a chair in an empty room.

 

“What the hell...”Joel tried his best to sit up,but with his hands tied behind his back and his legs bound to those of the chair,he had limited room.

 

“Hello,Mr Heyman”the voice made him freeze, “Glad to see you back with us”

 

Very slowly,Joel looked up to see a face he had only seen in nightmares,what Geoff had only told him as a story.He had a disfigured face,the skin stretched to one side as though it had been pulled,and a nose that looked like that of a stereotypical witch’s.One eye had a patch covering it,but the other was an acidic green.He felt sick.

 

“You thought you were wise in freeing miss Jenzen,in being the gallant knight helping the damsel”the Copirate spoke in a tone that was both angered and strained.He had been using too much power it seemed, “But you have only secured your doom.”

 

“Kill me,I’m not afraid”Joel grit his teeth.

 

The Copirate looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

 

“I’m not going to kill you, _ Caboose _ “Joel cringed at his old alias from his day as a Rooster, “No,you’re still too valuable for that”

 

_ That did not sound good  _ Joel bit his lip before asking quietly,“What are you going to do then?”

 

The Corrupted laughed again at this and pulled something from his pocket. It took Joel a moment,but it registered.

 

If his chair hadn’t been bolted to the floor,Joel would have fallen back in his instinctive desire to flee the area.

 

“Get that the hell away from me”he managed as the Copirate carried the piece of Xtra closer, “ _ Stay the hell away _ ”

 

“Maybe it will be the thing to kill you”the man dropped the stone into Joel’s lap and stepped back, “If it doesn’t,oh well”

 

Energy built up in Joel as the Xtra glowed and washed his body in pain.

 

“Personally,I hope it kills you”the Copirate said as the energy overwhelmed him and Joel could do only one thing.

 

He screamed.

 

The energy exploded in a blue-gold wave that sent the Copirate stumbling back.Joel was drained from this,and with the stone still faintly glowing on his lap,he collapsed into darkness.

* * *

 

“Kdin”she looked up as Geoff entered the room,and smiled, “Oh my god”

 

“Hey Geoff”She smiled her split lip as the man moved to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, “Woah,watch the ribs”

 

“I’m just glad to see you're alright”he said,gently, “We've been worried.”

 

“I've been aware”Kdin sighed as she looked at him, “I’m so sorry I didn't do more,I left Joel-”

 

“That dumbass wanted you free,he can take care of himself for better or worse”

 

“True”she smiled at that as she moved back and noticed the second man, “Ray?”

 

Ray smiled at her,  “Hey Kdin”

 

She moved to him in a hug,but as she did,she whispered, “When are you gonna tell them?”

 

Ray’s breath caught as she pulled away.

 

“Don't “he said in a low voice, “Please.”

 

Kdin understood, “Okay.It's good to see you though,Ray”

 

Ray smiled, “Same,Kdin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XCabooseRTRVB is a beautiful being and made a point of getting me this picture.I couldn't thank them enough XD
> 
> Link:http://ironfirewindscript.tumblr.com/post/157070637565/xcaboosertrvb-uh-oh-the-corpirate-is-on-the
> 
> (can someone show me how to link stuff please????)


	16. 14- Change (Reunion and Change part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's powers get some insight and what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> South Cali got a storm of epic proportions 
> 
> maybe we'll leave the drought
> 
> Anyway,part 2!
> 
> Enjoy

 

Kara froze as her eyes drooped.That was impossible.Her powers never affected her while she was awake,unless...

 

“Kerry!”she called to the closest person,making him turn, “Don't be alarmed but I’m going to pass out.”

 

At his look she added, “Just needed someone to know” before she let it take her.He barely caught her as she fell.

 

“Miles!Chris!”Kerry called,looking around as Kara lay in his arms,eyes wide and glowing white. The two had been just outside the room.They heard him and ran in to find the sight.

 

“What happened?”Chris asked,crouching next to them.

 

“She just collapsed...I think she's having a Vision.”

 

Miles checked her pulse,and touched his finger to her throat, “She’s Asleep.Let's get her to her room”

 

“Okay”Chris nodded as they helped lift Kara carefully down the hall to her room.

 

As they lay her down,Kara twitched.Her mouth opened and she screamed.

 

_ “Kara,I swear to god,get out of here”Joel managed as he pulled her down the mental hallway, “Why are you even here?” _

 

_ “Don't look at me,what happened to you?”Kara made him stop to look at her, “My powers tell me when something changes.I’m almost a seer.Something happened.What?” _

 

_ Joel looked down.Kara could tell he was trying to find words.When he looked up,he was how he was in the waking world-his eyes were tinged both red,with the pupils slowly being taken up by blue-gold,and his face was pale,as though he has been... _

 

_ “Oh my gosh,Joel,you were Boosted”Kara said,reaching out to touch his face, “How long?” _

 

_ “Just after Kdin got out.There was Xtra....I knocked out four hours ago or so,I don't recall. I'm sure I'm still asleep.”He flinched before he removed her hand, “Kara,you have to warn Ray,Geoff and Barb,he’s coming for them” _

 

_ Kara was about to respond when the first name registered, “Ray?What does he have to do with it?” _

 

_ “No time.I was hurrying because soon they will all be gathering.Hurry.Save them” _

 

_ “Joel-” _

 

Kara’s eyes opened to Arryn,Burnie,Chris and Miles over her.

 

“Kara,thank god”Arryn said as she sat up, “What happened?”

 

“Where's Barb?”she knew what she had to do.What Joel had said.

 

“She left about twenty minutes ago to the Know. They found Kdin.Why?”

 

“Oh fuck”Kara tried to get up, but they stopped her, “Guys,he’s going after them!”

 

“Who,Kara?”Burnie asked.

 

“The Copirate.He knows where the Triad is.”

 

“That's impossible the Triad is incomplete”

 

“No.Guys...He knows all three.Who’s at the warehouse?”

 

“She said something about Geoff,the Stream Team,Ashley,Kdin of course... oh yeah,and Ray”

 

What Joel meant made so much sense now.

 

“Oh god”Kara realized,her eyes widened, “The last Summoner is Ray.”

 

“The Triad was here the whole time”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM,there we are.Ray's a Summoner,always had been.
> 
> Checked out [https://dangerous-eyes-official.tumblr.com/](url)yet? Why don't you,you have nothing to lose.
> 
> Anyway,glad you're enjoying!
> 
> Until next time!Love you!


	17. 15-Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the author has no ideas how to do summaries.But hey,here's Tina! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do homework and i have the potential for a Japanese study group but at the same time i'm in my pajamas and warm.
> 
> So have an update :3

Ray looked up in shock as Barb entered the room,hair pulled back and her sweater barely covering a blue tank top.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Barb,what are you doing here,we’re fine”Geoff started as Kdin appeared in the doorway,looking at the three of them.

 

“Oh no,well this is just great.”she sighed“Why is that asshole always right?”

 

“Kdin?”Barbara looked at the girl, “You’re okay!”

 

“Yeah,Barbara,I'm fine”Kdin pulled off her gloves as she got closer, “But you aren't.Why did you come,this is is wrong...”

 

Kdin’s eyes suddenly went hot pink,and the three backed away.

 

“Be a man and show yourself,you Monster!”

 

There was a moment before Ashley appeared,though instantly,they knew it wasn't her.

 

“ _ Why hello,Geoff,it's been a while _ ”the voice was all too familiar,too evil.It left Ashley’s mouth and it didn't suit her, “ _ And Ray,you seem well _ ”

 

“Fuck off”Geoff said immediately, followed by Ray's, “Bitch you don't know me”

 

The Copirate laughed, “ _ Of course,how silly of me to assume you would be polite.You are the most wanted gang in the city. _ ”

 

“Let Ashley go”Kdin spoke up,her voice quiet, “She has nothing to do with this.And where are Jeremy,Matt and Trevor?”

 

“ _ You shouldn't have come here then _ ”the Copirate grinned, “ _ As for those three,they're...indisposed. _ ”

 

“You bastard!”Barb said,her eyes glowing.

 

“Barbara,stop,he’s only possessing her!”Kdin moved in between the two, “You’ll only hurt Ashley”

 

Barb looked Kdin in the eyes,and after a moment,her eyes dimmed but the tinge was still there.

 

“ _ Smart girl _ ”the Copirate laughed, “ _ Although there is something you can do to save your friend here _ ”

 

“What is that?”Kdin turned to face him,Barb and Geoff tensing,Ray unmoving,

 

“ _ You give yourselves to me,Summoners. _ ”

 

“And what if we say no?”Barb asked,hands sparkling with light.

 

“ _ Then a certain friend of Ray’s may find herself in an unfortunate...accident _ ”

 

Ray froze.

 

“No”he spoke,looking at him, “You’re bluffing”

 

“ _ She’s very pretty,Ray. The coffee shop suits her well,though she could be so much more _ ”

 

Ray couldn't breathe.Barb,Kdin and Geoff looked at him.

 

“Ray?”Geoff asked, “What's he talking about?”

 

“I...”for once he was at a loss for words, “I have to go”

 

Ray bolted from the room.

 

The Copirate laughed again,turning Ashley’s head to face them.At their faces,he cocked her head, “ _ oh,he didn't tell you?Little Ray has a girlfriend _ ”

 

“What?”

 

“ _ A lovely girl named Tina Dayton.He’s so in love it's kind of sick _ ”

 

“You monster”Barbara hissed,as the Copirate laughed again, “Leave us alone,and let Ashley go”

 

“ _ Very well _ ”he scoffed,before smiling, “ _ I’ll see you soon _ ”

 

They could only watch as Ashley's eyes returned to their normal red-violet,before they rolled into her head and she collapsed.

 

“Ashley!”Barb moved forward and helped her sit up, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m...alright-”she said, “-Where's Jeremy,Trevor and Matt?”She looked around again, “And where’s Ray?”

 

“We were checking on them just now,”Barb said,as Geoff took the hint to go check on the boys, “As for Ray,the Copirate threatened his relationship.Against better judgement he ran to her”

 

“Then we better get them back.He’s going after Ray,Tina was a distraction”

 

“Wait,how did you know about her?We never-”

 

“We’re still conscious when controlled”Kdin said as Ashley got to her feet, “He’s not all that powerful.And he knows that I know.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It means we need to go after Ray and Tina”Kdin said, “Before the Copirate gets them.”

* * *

  
  


Tina was just pulling the towel from her damp hair when there was persistent knocking.

 

“I’m coming,hold on!”she called as she reached the door and opened it.

 

“Ray?”she asked as the Puerto Rican moved inside,gun in one hand, “What’s going on?”

 

“No time,you have that bag for the weekend trip still?”He closed the door and moved to look out the window.

 

“Yeah,but-Ray”Tina grabbed him by the arm as he moved past,noticing that he wasn't wearing his hoodie,and there was a mark on his upper arm,just under his right sleeve,one she hadn't seen before , “What the hell is going on?”

 

He bit his lip before he sighed.Her eyes glowed lime-green,opposing Ray’s pink.

 

“I lied to you Tina,I’m not some GameStop worker. I'm a member of the Fake AH Crew,as well as a Summoner”

 

Tina was frozen,before she laughed.

 

Ray was confused by the reaction,but she explained, “I knew about the Fakes,I just wasn't quite sure”Tina smiled as she reached out to touch his cheek, “And I don't care if you're a ‘Kensis,a ‘Path,have the world’s shittiest power or you’re human.I love you,you dumbass”

 

Ray smiled at that as Tina then asked, “Where are we going?”

 

“Rooster Teeth.It's the safest place I know right now and hopefully they can help”

 

“Okay”Tina went off to grab her stuff, “I’ll be right back”

 

Ray moved to the window.As he did,Pinky appeared,

 

“ _ He’s coming,we have less than 10 _ ”

 

“Shit.Tina!”Ray called.

 

“One second!”she reappeared,one of Ray’s hoodies thrown over her tank top and wearing tennis shoes with her pajamas pants. “Got it”

 

“We got to go now”he took her hand.Tina didn't even question Pinky floating over them.

 

They moved fast,but not fast enough.

 

As they reached the bike parked next to the stairs,someone shot at the stairs near them.

 

Tina gasped as it barely missed her and Ray pulled her to him,turning to glare at the shooter.

 

“Impressive,Ray.I’ll give you that”the toxic voice washed over them and Tina shivered.

 

“You”Ray said as the Copirate laughed.

 

“Yes,it's me”he said,his lone eye staring at the two, “I’ll just cut to the chase.I take it you know why I'm here,don't you Ray?”

 

Ray growled, “I’m not letting you hurt Tina”

 

“And I won't.You’re the one I want,my boy.You and that Gun of yours.”

 

Pinky hissed. The man just laughed.

 

“Never”Ray glared at him,not breaking eye contact.Pinky then turned into a riffle and landed in Ray’s hands, “Now back away now”

 

“Or I won't go easy on you”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a good day for me i hope the same for you!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love yah all!


	18. 16-Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know about Ray now.And Tina meets the Family in the literal and figurative sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So like,last time,did you like the chapter?Will you like this one?
> 
> Plz comment.I won't bite.It makes my day better :)
> 
> Fun Fact:This is the third attempt on this chapter.The first two versions were both Ryan but Mariel is love,she is life.Also I added a few more people for the heck of it;)
> 
> Anyway,Enjoy~

 

Kara was pacing anxiously.Next to her,Arryn was tapping a pencil on a crossword. They had been there since Barb had left and Kara had told them what was going on.

 

The door to the office opened and Kara stopped,Arryn looked up.

 

Miles was there,a bit exhausted and worried.

 

“Everything alright?”Arryn asked.

 

“The Fakes just showed up with Ashley,Kdin and the Stream Team.”

 

Kara’s blood ran cold, “Barb,Geoff and Ray?”

 

“No one will say anything.Burnie can't find them.”

 

Kara looked down. _ No... _

 

“We need to talk to them,they weren't too telling what happened”

 

“Right”They got up and entered the main room of the offices.

* * *

Tina’s mind ran with the address on the paper Ray had shoved into her hands with the keys.She had left him fighting the Copirate,against her better judgement.

 

_ “Get to Rooster Teeth,tell them about me if they don't already know.Their ‘Path knows the situation,as does Kdin.” _

 

Tina had nodded,before taking off.She’d never been happier to have Ray teach her to drive his bike.

 

She found the location easily,in Pillbox Hill,as there were cars that she recognized from news reports,such as a black Roosevelt with a the Fake logo and an obnoxious pink car with a make she couldn't recognize but with the Funhaus logo. There was also a few she vaguely recalled but forgot whose they were.

 

Hesitant in the approach,Tina reached back and touched the gun strapped to her back.Pinky whined in her head and she could only awkwardly pat her.

 

“It's okay”she muttered, “We’ll save him”

 

She got a purr in response.

\-----------

Tina cautiously entered the building and made a point of careful scouting with her Gauging.She could tell a human from animals and there was a few running around.She slipped in and down the halls,passing rooms of tech,with a few dogs and cats curled under and on various desks.She even passed two men asleep on a couch with two dogs on their dozing forms.One she recognized as a local reporter Jon Risinger,but the other he didn’t recognize,but initial Gauging put them as “ _ asleep _ ” and “ _ harmless _ ”.

 

“For a bunch of criminals they love their animals”she muttered to herself as she stopped to smile at the two.Risinger was a User it seemed,and the other a human.

 

It was a cute sight but she was on a mission.

 

She eventually found herself just outside of a conference room area,where she heard voices.

 

“-you heard Bruce,he took down a whole gang and even  _ Ryan _ .And you want to stage a bloody full frontal attack?”she could hear a man’s raised voice,hinted with a British accent,“Are you insane,Burnie?You weren't there!”

 

“Neither were you,Dan.But from what I’ve heard from Kara and the Fakes,he won't expect the obvious.”a male voice replies tiredly, “And we need our friends”

 

“But even if we do so”there was a woman’s voice now, “We don't know where they even are.And we also have to rescue Joel.He’s main priority with Geoff,Barb and Ray”

 

Tina touched the gun strap gently,hearing Pinky in her head.

 

“Maybe we can get Aaron and Griffon to help?”another man asked.

 

“Impossible”the next voice sounded masculine,but she could hear some feminine qualities, “The Copirate is prepared for any and all attempts to rescue.That includes bonds between Summoner and Patron.He’s more than likely blocked them. The only way we could even break them is for us to find Ray’s Patron. Together the three could generate enough power to find them”the voice sighed, “That brings up the second thing.His Xtra supplies have grown since the Fakes last fought him”

 

“He’s already bloody Corrupted” ‘Dan’ agreed, “More Xtra just means more power”

 

The room made sounds of agreement.

 

Tina was up against the wall outside now,listening,and was unprepared for the woman to appear out of nowhere,gun to her back.

 

“State your business”her voice was even,and Tina could feel her gauge rising, “Why are you here?”

 

“I-”Tina racked her brain, “I-I know Ray-”

 

At that,the woman pushed her into the room at gunpoint,not taking into account the rifle on her back.

 

Everything went silent as they came in and Tina had her first look at the Rooster Teeth Syndicate.

 

“Mariel?”’ _ Burnie _ ’ asked.

 

“Found her outside.She somehow got in,but she says she knows Ray.”

 

Everyone looked at her.Tina looked around and settled her gaze on the pink haired person dressed in a hoodie and jeans sitting near the wall.

 

“Uh,hi?”she managed,looking back at the room.

 

“Who might you be?”She recognized the speaker as the man Ray called Ryan but was the Vagabond.He had no mask but and Tina could see why Ray had joked about his co-worker’s appearance.

 

“My name is Tina-”

 

“Tina Dayton”Pink hair and one of the blonde woman at the table spoke at once.

 

“I..How did you...”

 

“The Copirate said he was going after you.Before Ray left.”Pink hair stated, “And he took out other Summoners...you know what we know,right?”

 

“Ray told me everything”Tina looked again at the room,but when she stopped on the Fake member she recognized as Michael Jones,Ray’s best friend,who was slowly rising, “Oh for the love of God,please-don't-kill-me-I-didn't-do-anything-with-his-rifle”

 

The room looked at Michael,who pulled back sheepishly and sat down, “Sorry,but the thing is Ray never goes anywhere without his rifle”

 

“Funny,he’s left me behind so many times,I lost count and he's had me since he was five.”out of nowhere,Pinky appeared,except she wasn't the usual appearance.She looked like Tina,but with shorter hair and full pink attire and extreme pale skin against her pink hair and eyes.At her appearance guns and powers sparked.She laughed at this, “Relax.Griffonos,Raraaron...or Griffon and Aaron...maybe you can tell them more”

 

There was two lights and Griffon and Aaron appeared.

 

“So You're that anomaly”Griffon said as she looked at Pinky, “What is your designated Summon and how did you end up in miss Dayton’s possession” 

 

“Elsewhere”Pinky said,looking around, “And everyone,please be gentle with Tina,she’s a Gauge.”

 

With that,Pinky,Griffon and Aaron left Tina alone.The room went quiet before the redhead in the Hawaiian shirt-Jack,Tina recalled- spoke,

  
“So,um...pull up a chair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Comments?Ideas?Anyway thanks for reading!
> 
> School's been taking so much of my time so i'm behind on writing so there's like two more before I'm caught up to where i'm at.Ideas just would give me a launching point:)
> 
> But hey thanks for getting this far.
> 
> Until next time!


	19. 17-Temporary Solution to a Big Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoners are captured,the Triad is complete.And Joel,to everyone's surprise,escapes.
> 
> Also,Mariel really doesn't get paid enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO LIVES
> 
> Its only been almost two weeks,but heyyyyy.
> 
> Thanks for sticking by!
> 
> And without further ado,enjoy my last prewritten(and current favorite) chapter.

Ray’s head hurt.It felt like that one time he tried headbutting Ryan as a joke.He also couldn't feel his legs,never a good sign.

 

“Hey,I think he's coming around”he hears Barb before he sees her.She’s leaning over him as he opens his eyes,her hair falling out of a ponytail.

 

“That's good.You okay Ray?”Geoff is there.Ray’s vision was blurry as his glasses were gone.

 

“Besides my blindness,ten of the many tens man”He closed his eyes again,the room returning to silence.

 

Finally after what seems like forever,he asks, “Where are we?”

 

“Dunno”Barb said,looking around the area, “Some sorta cell?It's cement and kinda cold”

 

“Griff and Aaron aren’t here either,so I think it's safe to say they’re okay”Geoff said.

 

Ray’s head was fuzzy,but everything hit him like a bus.

 

Just as the door opened and the Copirate entered.Or at least,the Copirate in a guard he had possessed.

 

The three tensed,Geoff’s hands sparking,

 

“ _ Glad to see you’re all awake.I trust you're comfortable? _ ”

 

“Fuck you”Geoff declared, “Face us yourself.”

 

“ _ In due time,Geoff.I’m just here for Ray _ ”the boy tensed at his name.

 

“What do you want?Where’s Tina and my rifle?”

 

“ _ They’re gone,and with your blasted Syndicate.Your Summon is strong,boy.I give you that _ ”

 

Ray tensed,as Barb and Geoff looked at him confused.

 

“ _ Oh so you really didn't tell them? _ ”the Copirate sounded legitimately surprised, “ _ The Dreampath knows, the Absorption knows,but not your own boss? _ ”

 

“Stop it”Ray’s voice managed to stay calm as the man spoke, “Don’t you-”

 

“Ray,what's he talking about?”Geoff asked.

 

“ _ Oh,he’s the third member of your precious Triad _ ”the voice made Ray want to hurt him, “ _ But he can tell you more _ ”

 

“Stop talking”Ray growled before a gun appeared, “Get the fuck out”

 

The Copirate laughed,but surprisingly complied,leaving the three alone,with the Puerto Rican with his gun still in his hand.

 

The room was quiet.The two were staring at him and Ray was getting so uncomfortable,more than the time he pissed off Lindsay after a heist a few months after they first met.

 

“So...Ray..,”Geoff began after what seemed like forever, “Care to explain?”

 

“Not much to explain,but hey,better me than him”

 

They agreed,and Ray sat down.After a moment of awkward standing,the other two followed,sitting across.

 

“Well,let's put it like this. I'm a Summoner,but I'm also an Item Summoner.”

 

Geoff bit his lip, “But you're-”

 

“Alive?Twenty two?”Ray smiled at that, “I’m just lucky.I Masked my power from a young age,becoming a ‘ Kinesis.”

 

“Does anyone else know?Besides Kdin and the Copirate,obviously”Barb asked.

 

“Michael found out about Pinky accidentally”Ray said, “And I told Tina”

 

“Your girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah,my girlfriend”Ray smiled weakly,thinking about her.Both Barb and Geoff could see how in love he was with her, “I’m sorry for not saying anything about her,it was just I felt she’d be a bit safer without being involved with the Fakes.I was going to tell you eventually”

 

He looked down.Geoff smiled.

 

“It's okay,dude.It's your life.But seriously,I feel we could have played a bombass normal family”

 

“What,a mom and dad who look like they each can kill a man,an uncle who possibly has done that and much more and two brothers whose favorite things are guns and explosions,as well as the sister in law whose cat obsession is legendary...She would have gauged the lie right there”

 

“Your girlfriend is a User?”

 

“Well yeah.What of it?”

 

“I bet you ten bucks the Syndicate isn't gonna like this”

* * *

 

It was late,maybe midnight.The Los Santos nightlife was in full swing.Clubs blared music,bars were beacons of warmth but all were beacons of bright painful neon light .

 

A lone figure made their way past all this,stopping only to stare at the neon lights and music.

 

Looking away from the partying folks,Joel couldn't help looking at himself in the window  of the business again.

 

He was dressed in a hooded jacket with a rip in the right pocket,a ball cap from a local sports team and tennis shoes that had dirty blue laces.He had raided a donation box and had chosen this outfit in an attempt to hide that he...

 

_ Joel woke up and instantly threw up  on the ground next to him.It was gross as hell but he hadn't been left anything. _

 

_ He took in how his body felt. _

 

_ He was sore,and he felt cold. _

 

_ Joel  sat up and found he was in the back alley of some building.Shirtless and his sweats-the pair that the Copirate gave him because he somehow felt remorse for the prisoners having only one set of clothes- had a giant ass hole in the knee.He looked like a mess and he couldn't even see himself. _

 

_ He eventually made his way out of the alley and onto the street,but after finding a decently filled clothing donation box. _

 

_ The hat he shoplifted from a convenience store as he slipped in to see if he could shoplift anything (yeah,and if he could do that,the poor guy needed a raise and a better job) and then he was complete. _

 

Joel closed his eyes again then opened them.

 

_ Nope.Wasn’t a dream. _

 

A set of two colored eyes,one blue,the other gold stared back,glowing ever so slightly in the night glass.

 

“I don't know how I'm ever gonna explain this to Burnie and the others...”he sighed before turning back into the night and walking.

 

_ It didn't take long however for him to come across a mugging.And being his total-under-the-radar self he decided to help. _

 

_ Though it just so happened that one mugger was a User. _

 

_ An electricity based one to be exact. _

 

_ He trashes the place and sets the unfortunate victim-a man who sadly was dead- off to the side.He calls the cops on the man's phone and then leaves. _

 

Joel finds himself outside the Arcadius Business Center in Pillbox Hill after what seems like forever.He can see several cars from the Syndicate and knows he's in the right place.

 

Joel gets in the side,as usual and hears noises at the end of the hall. 

 

He gets closer but then there was a cocking of a pistol.

 

“What is it tonight with people and sneaking up on this place,god damn it,”a woman he recognizes as Mariel-who he had met a few times, “Burnie doesn't pay me enough”

 

“He really should get around to giving you a raise for that.You do quite a good job”Joel spoke with his scratchy and sore throat but Mariel froze.

 

“Joel?”there was another voice as Burnie and Gus were just leaving the room he’d been heading to. The two stopped.

 

“S’up”he smiled weakly, “Long time no see,guys”

  
“How've you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far:)
> 
> So right now my idea pond for this story is running dangerously dry.I could use some help?
> 
> Thanks if you could help.
> 
> Until next time!


	20. 18-Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion of two captive friends and Tina and Micheal are easily the new BrOTP of this story (fite me if its a no~the author)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of an intermediary chapter to tide over until I can update next
> 
> Enjoy!

Kdin cries when Joel walks in.

 

It's not in terror but the world's strangest mixture of relief,sadness and shock.

 

It's not loud but it's noticeable when they look at Kdin and see the tears running down her face.

 

No one but Joel sees this and he just smiles as his friends worry and hug him.

 

“Kdin”he says as they pull away and he walks to the girl,whose tears are still sliding down her face even as she tries to wipe them.

 

She looks up.

 

“Hi”he says after a moment and she smiles weakly back,

 

“Hey”

 

They're quiet before she makes the first move:a tight hug that makes the room go quiet.Two of the most stoic members of the Syndicate never did something like that but then again,they had gone through hell.

 

“Next time we get captured,we both stay”Kdin said in a low voice in his ear.

 

“Let's not make it a next time,it sucked”Joel replied and Kdin grinned as they pulled away.

 

“Hey,Joel”Burnie spoke up, “Glad to have you back and all that but that asshole still has our guys,anything you think can help us with  getting them back?

 

At that,Joel nodded,looking at Burnie and the few others still in the room correctly for the first time.

 

They could see his eyes,the left gold the right blue.

 

“Of course”he said simply, “But you guys got to promise something”

 

“What's that?”Burnie asked,tearing his gaze from the mesmerizing look.

 

“Kdin and I get to kill him”

* * *

 

Tina watched with wide eyes,as everyone seemed to find their role easily as the Syndicate prepared for battle against the Copirate.They were outside the large Xero Gas Factory Warehouse at LSIA,which The Syndicate apparently used as a storage area.She was watching from a distance,unsure of what to do.

 

“I’ve...never actually seen so many Users and humans together”she said aloud, “It's...”

 

“Amazing?”she jumps when Michael appears next to her.The man was not as scary as he had first seemed up close.She could see the freckles,see the scars as she looked up, “I know”

 

“All this for three people”she looks at him,and the man smiles.

 

“They’re our family”Michael looks over the others moving past.They were overlooking the street,where several Insurgents were parked, “Not blood but family.We’re big and crazy but in the end we give a damn.User or not”

 

Tina felt him at peace as the man spoke,Gauging him as something different than the man who had gotten agitated at her barely a few hours ago. 

 

“You two just gonna sit there?”they jump as Gus calls out to them, “All hands on deck!”

 

“Just a second!”Michael called back before looking at Tina and holding out his hand to her, “You ready to go get your boyfriend back?”

 

Tina smiled at him,and took the offered hand.

  
“Hell yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gas Factory at LSIA is actually an ingame Warehouse I did not know about until I looked it up. Definately looking into this when I finally get my criminal empire that is TotallyNotAGang up and running lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!Hope to see you guys in June!


	21. IMPORTANT PSA: Xtra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author would like to take this moment to inform the community of the danger of the substance known as Xtra

WARNING:Dye to recent uncontrollable outbreaks,the writer would like to remind you of the dangers of Xtra

 

What is Xtra?

_Xtra is a crystalline substance that can vary in size and power.The Power varies by Size.EXTREMELY HAZARDOUS TO USERS(harmless to humans)_

 

What are symptoms of Xtra?

 

  * __Sudden pain__


  * _Loss of appetite(and stomach contents)_


  * _Sudden uncontrolled increase in Power_


  * _Color Burst_



 

 

What are the Side Effects of Long Exposure?

_*See “Boosted ” and “Corrupted”_

 

What is “Boosted”?

_A slang term used to describe the increase in User’s powers if said User survives exposure.The User is permanently affected.(*Not to be confused with “Evolution”,though Xtra can speed up process )_

_-Symptoms:vomiting,pale skin,eyes becoming the User’s Color_

 

What is “Corrupted”?

_A rare occurrence among Boosted,Corrupted are those too far gone.Their features are twisted images of what they once were and are distinguished by their acid green Color.Xtra can be used in excessive amounts,making a Corrupted EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.DO NOT APPROACH._

 

IN SHORT,DON’T TOUCH THIS SHIT AT ALL IF YOU LIKE LIFE TRUST ME

(I’m an Expert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hint????Foreshdowing???Who knows ;). Hope you enjoyed)
> 
> REMEMBER:Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	22. 19-Rescue(Saving Grace part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoners may be getting rescued-but whose gonna save the rescuers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've appeared to give you guys an update as promised!I'm off to work in a bit but I hope you enjoy and your day is going well! Love you guys <3

It came around midnight.

 

It started as a tremor,then an explosion.It shocked the three Summoners awake.

 

“What the-owowowow”Geoff attempted to sit up but curled in on himself from the bruises on his bare chest, “Too fast”

 

“Yeah,kinda stupid”Barb agreed,her broken wrist held to her stomach, “That sounded close”

 

Ray closed his eyes.Another explosive sound went off and his mind focused on it.

 

“Ray?”Barb asked.

 

“Shh,lemme see if I-”his mind wandered until he could visualize in his mind a lone figure on top of an insurgent with a wild look in his eye, laughing like a mad man.

 

“Holy shit”he said as he came back and opened his eyes, “Gus had a Rocket Launcher”

 

“Gus?”Geoff was surprised just as there was the sounds of guns close to them,and Ray closed his eyes again.

 

It was a few hallways over,the Copirate’s men were firing at an advancing Ryan in full Vagabond gear.Ray felt joy at seeing him,and felt hope for the first time in the last 27 hours he had been here.

 

“Ray!”he’s pulled back to reality by Geoff’s voice just in time for the door to be slammed off its hinges.He ducks just in time to avoid being hit.

 

“Oops,don't know my own strength”Aaron stood there sheepishly.Behind him stood Griffon,Pinky and...

 

“Tina?!”Ray asked in surprise as he struggled to get up.The woman pushed past and ran to him,grabbing him in a tight hug.

 

“I couldn't stay behind”she said, “You stupid boy,who do you think I am?”

 

“Someone who's earned Michael's respect for one”Pinky is there too,her appearance that of a boyish being in a pink hoodie and shorts, “You okay,partner?”

 

“Yeah.It's good to see you”he said,pulling form hugging Tina to hug her.The other Patrons reunited,Griffon kissing Geoff  while Aaron and Barb touched foreheads and whispered something to each other in Enochian.

 

“We should probably get going though,I’m sure the Copirate’s become aware of us”like the wonderful being she is,Pinky spoke up,taking Ray’s hand in hers, “We need to group up with the others”

 

The two other couples pulled away and nodded reluctantly,but Griffon vanished back into her dimension and Aaron faded into a ball of light.Pinky transformed back into a gun.

“Let's get out of here”

 

 

* * *

 

 

JEREMY

 

The man freezes as the voice echoed in his head.He feels scared,and it's fairly obvious to his partner in the assault,Miles.

 

“Dude,Jeremy,what’s wrong?”the other User asks as the voice echoes again.

JEREMY

 

“I...”Jeremy grits his teeth as his head throbs, “I...I don’t know?”

 

The pain hits again.

 

A flare up occurs then and Miles is forced back,stumbling but catching himself from the PK force.

 

“Dude,your eyes-”He starts,seeing the younger man hunched over.

 

However Jeremy doesn't hear the rest as the world is shut out almost.All he can hear is laughter and he just  _ knows _ .

 

FOR A MIND-POWER YOU’RE QUITE WEAK,JEREMY

 

“Copirate...”he manages.He can  _ feel _ the acidity of the power flowing through him,fights it as everything slips away from him.

 

Jeremy looks up at Miles and sees his friend's face twisted in terror and worry.

 

“Miles,run!”those are the last words he can manage before control is suddenly ripped from his grasp and he's in the void of his mind,helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!part 2 will be...before July.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> REMEMBER:official tumblr is dangerous-eyes-official or come chat with me at ironfirewindscript!


	23. 20-Turn of Events(Saving Grace part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoners are alright,but Jeremy sure as hell isn't. (Oh and Miles's coms are down,not a good sign.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everyone,I'm not dead(just trying not to get jet lag cause I just got back about a day ago)!
> 
> I also finally finished this,so we're up to date!
> 
> Enjoy!

The blast takes out all the windows on the floor and everything just stops.

 

Kdin pulled herself off the floor amid rubble and looks around.The area is a mess,glass everywhere and everything just shit.

 

“You okay?”she looks up at Joel and just nods.He’s alright but his mismatched eyes are filled with surprise much like her own.

 

“What happened?”He shrugged.

 

“Felt like PK or something.Makes sense.”

 

“PK...Do you think Jeremy-”

 

“Don't know,we gotta go get that Copirate bastard anyway,so they're gonna have to wait-” Joel heard footsteps and the two turned to defend themselves,but relaxed at the sight of the Summoners with Tina.

 

“Kdin!Joel!”Geoff smiled weakly as he was supported between Ray and Tina,Barb’s arm wrapped in a makeshift sling of black cloth.

 

“Geoff!”Joel and Kdin moved towards them, “Guys,you’re okay”

 

“Never better”Ray said,looking at the exploded hallway, “You feel that?”

 

“Jeremy got possessed”Kdin said,closing her eyes, “That was definitely PK”

 

“Shit,knew the kid was too powerful for his own good”Geoff said only to wince, “We have to find him before something happens.Where is he now?”

 

“He and Miles were deeper inside”Joel said,looking at Geoff, “Though shit dude,what happened?”

 

“Life.Lets just go before we lose someone else to this madman”Geoff,even in obvious pain,was a leader first. Everyone nodded at his choice and they began to move.

 

Joel looked at him and smiled.Kdin noticed this.

 

“Joel,you good?”she asked.

 

“Yeah.He used to be less confident,once upon a time”he said, “Now he’s a badass”

 

“He’s the leader of the city’s biggest individual Crew.It's do or die”

 

“If Geoff was ever to die,he’d just reanimate and still be a badass”

 

“True”they both smile at that as they focus back on finding their friend.

* * *

 

Trevor was scared.He felt Jeremy’s panic and fell to his knees. Next to him,Bruce noticed this and dropped to a knee next to him.

 

“You okay,kid?”Nearby,James and Elyse turned.

 

“Jeremy-”Trevor started just as there was an explosion and something-an energy wave of sorts-came crashing past. The Willems were thrown back,Elyse barely able to stop herself and James with her bubbles.Bruce was about to move himself to catch them but the blast had shattered him a tiny bit,before he reformed. Trevor hadn’t moved.

 

“ _ Guys! _ ”static echoed the earpieces they had as Lawrence spoke, “ _ Are you alright? _ ”

 

Multiple voices confirmed their wellbeing.Elyse groaned as she responded for all of them, “Think there’s some bruises but no one’s really hurt.”

 

“+ _ What about Geoff and the others? _ +”Gavin spoke up.

 

“- _ We have the Summoners _ -”They hear Joel say, “- _ Guys,heads up,the Copirate’s gotten ahold of Jeremy. _ -”

 

Bruce looked at Trevor, “Figured.What’s the situation?‘

 

“* _ Miles was the last person with Jeremy _ *”Matt added,as he was currently back with Gavin and Lawrence, “* _ I suggest those closest to level 2 to keep an eye out for him,their coms are out and I can barely pick them up. _ *”

 

Level 2.That was where  Trevor,Bruce and the Willems were now.

 

“Okay,will keep that in mind.”Bruce said as he turned to Trevor,who was looking down at the ground, “Trevor?”

 

“I’m good, just a moment”Trevor composed himself and stood up, “I’m good.”

 

Elyse and James nodded but Bruce was skeptical.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah,”Trevor said, “I’m fine,Bruce.Let's go find Miles and help Jeremy.”

 

As the four began to leave,Bruce could wear he heard Trevor add in a whisper.

 

“ _ I can’t lose him _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part 2 is up,and then after this...I legit haven't written anything else.Thanks for waiting and sticking by!(the waiting game begins!)
> 
> {By the way,did you notice the people I chose for the teams?They've all got beef with the man,and its gonna be a fun time,I promise(Miles was a random choice but I wanted an excuse to show off his power,its one of my favorites!)}
> 
> Until next time!


	24. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live.This story lives.
> 
> Also holy shit.its been a year.one full year from the day this AU made its way to Ao3.This means alot to me,you have no idea.So from the bottom of my heart,I thank you all so much for your positive feedback and conversions.  
> Enjoy :)

_ The Vision is translucent but it exists.Events can not change it,even as hard as they tried. _

 

_ She saw the scene in which the girl whom she knows is  Tina-Ray’s Tina-screams again,watching the body fall. But this time there was a junction.Another path from this scene.Curious,she drifted like the overseer she was in it's general direction. _

 

_ This scene is a surprise.It's a small group of figures facing a dark mass,each with one trait she can barely make out but knows is there. _

 

_ One was clearly female,with what looked like a bubble forming in her hands.Another was also female but her form was wrapped in a large hoodie,her eyes glowed such a ferocious pink.A man stood next to her,his eyes glowing a bright mismatch of blue and gold.Both he and the pink eyed female had their hands outstretched,the Color of their eyes bleeding to their hands.A fourth is in the air,the dark blue surrounding him. _

 

_ Finally,the only clear figure was there.Ray.He had a gun aimed at the mass,not Pinky but a gun none the less. _

 

_ Beyond that,she doesn't know who’s winning or losing,but she knows with a pang of sadness that one of them wasn't coming back alive. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end of Dangerous Hands in a few chapters.Its been a wild ride.Hope you'll hang on til the end!
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> Until next time!


	25. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter is what is called build up to the end...there's build up,backstory and (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SO MANY EMOTIONS I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING THIS STORY AND AM A HAPPY KITTY.
> 
> I mean this whole thing was such a trip and it changed my life. I mean literally,it was the first big project i've ever written and I've made one of my most awesome friends of all time through it XD. <3
> 
> (More to come as I bring this story to a complete close.)
> 
> Without further ado,enjoy!

_ Miles always saw creatively.Since he was a young child,he loved creating stories and adventures and new friends. _

 

_ He was four when he manifested his powers.His mother had not been paying much attention when he had told her about his ‘friends’ and he had been annoyed.His Eyes had then glowed sea green and his mother met Freckles for the first time. _

 

Miles’s eyes snapped open,and instantly the memories of what had happened came rushing back in the form of pain.

 

“Jeremy-”he tried to scramble up,but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Easy,Miles”He looks up and finds Barbara there.He’s with Geoff,Bruce,James,as well as Tina . Ray,Trevor,Kdin,Joel and Elyse are all gone,“What happened?”

 

“Don't know,I turn and Jeremy’s freaking out,next thing I know I’m waking up right now,though-”Miles stopped and realized his hand felt off.He looked down and saw a white and yellow gauntlet, “Oh”

 

“What?”Bruce asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure I fought him.”

* * *

 

It was taking literally everyone to keep Trevor from racing ahead.Sure,they all wanted to get their hands on their enemy-Kdin and Joel for their imprisonment.Ray for the attack on both himself, Tina and the Triad.Elyse for the two years she and her boys had lost.

 

But Trevor was just plain set on murder.The syndicate knew the story-how the boys met,how they had no one but each other for years.

 

“Trevor,Trev-”Kdin grabbed his arm and stopped him, He glanced at Kdin’s extended arm.Healing cuts laced the part that was uncovered by her dark flannel.“You know we all want this but we have to remember that any harm to the host may harm the Copirate but also the host themselves!”

  
  


“I want Jeremy safe too,dude.”her expression softened, “Just relax.Calm down.Aggravation is what he wants”

 

Trevor looked from Elyse,Joel,Ray and back to Kdin.

 

“I...”He slipped from her grasp to the ground and groaned, “I’m sorry,I know.It's just...Last time we were involved in something this big,he almost died.”Their faces said it all.He continued, “He took a goddamn bullet for me.”

 

“Oh,Trevor”Kdin said,bending down,hand on his shoulder, “We didn't know”

 

“I can't lose him again.”the man sniffed, only for Ray to pipe up.

 

“You won’t. I know Jeremy,not as well as you but I know him”he smiled a knowing grin,“He’s a resilient little guy. The Copirate can't win against him”

  
  


“Matt and I probably couldn't last three minutes without him”Trevor nodded weakly as Joel and Elyse helped him up, “And you’re right.I just wanna make sure J’s got backup no matter what though”

  
  


They all smiled at that and nodded.

 

* * *

 

Ryan smiled at Tina as she returned with Geoff and Barb in tow. The two Summoners had wanted to go fight and had almost,when Geoff coughed up blood and Barb almost tripped on a broken ankle.Both were sent out to the others and forced to get fixed up.

 

“You okay kid?”Ryan asked her as she came closer.

 

“Fine”she said,looking back at the building,smoking from Gus-with-a-Rocket-Launcher, “I’m worried about Ray though”

 

“I am too.Elyse,Joel,Miles,Trevor and Kdin all went after Jeremy,right?We could go make sure everything is alright,if that helps”

 

Tina smiled and nodded as Ryan got to his feet.

 

“Let's go then” he said and the two returns to the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so hard to write so many groups in so many different places XD
> 
> Thank you so much for your love and support guys!two more to the end! keep hanging on <3


	26. Penultimately...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not what you expected yet not what you hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Penultimate chapter...took me forever to write and I hope you enjoy. I also would like to set it out there this was my plan for a while. I would like to let that be known :)
> 
> Enjoy

Ray is first to the scene.

 

It's most obviously a trap,but that's Jeremy there.His friend.Jeremy was his friend.

 

“ _ Ray _ ”the Copirate says in that sickly voice of his,using Jeremy's lips.Ray bit his own.

 

“Let Jeremy go”he says finally, “I’m the one you want.”

 

“ _ That's true.But- _ ”

 

“It's one or none,bitch”Ray is just sick of this.He looks straight into Jeremy's  eyes.They’re the sickly green of the Copirate,but he can swear there is some gold in there somewhere,flickering in and out, “And you release Jeremy,take me instead”

 

“What are you doing, Ray?” Joel muttered as he looked over the scene.Ray had talked them out a frontward attack,instead telling them to hang back.They had reluctantly agreed.

 

“Keep watching”Kdin placed her hand on his arm, “ He has a plan...”she trailed off “I think”

 

The Copirate thinks about it.He eyes Ray up and down before closing Jeremy’s eyes.

 

Jeremy collapses. Ray freezes  and his friends can only watch as his eyes go from pink to the sickly green of their enemy.

 

“ _ This power...it's amazing _ ”the Copirate raises Ray’s hands,which crackled with residual power.He then turns on the others, “ _ Now I can destroy you! _ ”

 

“Not so fast”a female says and there's the sound of a gun cocking.

 

Pinky’s suddenly there.holding a pistol to Ray’s heart.She’s changed to a young Asian woman,clad in a pink jacket,shirt,boots and pants,hair piled on her head.Her face is unmoving.

 

“Pinky?”Kdin manages as the door slams open.Tina and Ryan are there. 

 

“ _ What is this?! _ ”The Copirate screams, “ _ You're supposed to listen to your master!” _

 

“Oh I am”Pinky said,looking around at the others there,unprepared to for this occurrence, “But there's a catch.I’m an Item.My only master is Ray Narvaez Jr. Though you wear his form,your influence has no hold on me”

 

“ _ What?!” _

 

“Ray,thank you for everything”Pinky said before she pulled the trigger.

 

The room goes still before Tina screams.

 

* * *

_ Kara goes still.Her eyes are glowing,she has no perception of anything as screams fill her ears.They’re not hers.She hears explosions.She hears the cries. _

 

_ She can see someone shaking her,hazy through her white vision. _

 

_ “It's Ray”She manages,not knowing if the words are heard or not. _

 

_ She has no idea but she knows for certain... _

 

_ Her vision came to pass. _

* * *

It's chaos,but he can't tell what's going on.

 

Tina’s hair falling in his face as tears stream from her glowing eyes.She’s so beautiful.Just out of sight,lights flash,someone is crying.

 

He’s bleeding heavily,it's getting harder to keep his eyes open. Vibrations are everywhere and his eyes are clouding.

 

Tina is crying. _ Don’t cry  _ he wants to say but he’s just too weak.

 

“I’m right here. _ I’ll take care of her _ ”He hears a voice say and it's Pinky.It went just as they had planned.The Copirate is gone,dying within him while locked away from his own body.

 

Her hand runs across his face gently,like she had so many times before, “You just rest”

 

He doesn’t know if he smiles or not as everything fades and his eyes close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far guys,I appreciate the love(that i hope you still have after this)!
> 
> (one more,one more,one more!)


	27. It don't make Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I can't believe they took my friend away..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is influenced by a song from a musical I came across.Its a sad number from the Musical Parade.

 

It's a somber victory,in a way almost anticlimactic. The Copirate is dead,but yet in an unexpected twist,so is Ray.

 

The ceremony was closed casket. It's ironically sunny that day.The whole of the Fakes and their allies were there.Even the Part Timers  and non affiliated mercs that worked with them came.

 

Gavin and Michael both cried,though Michael had obviously punched a wall and come to the gathering with a bandaged hand,slightly high on painkillers.Jack attempted to stay tight lipped but eventually broke down sobbing into Lindsay's arms.Ryan didn't show up,but they all knew he was grieving in his own way.Geoff made a speech amidst others,but he eventually broke down too.

 

No one blamed them. They had been the closest to Ray,they had loved and known him for years.

 

Jeremy didn't attend the ceremony.He learned the proceedings through Matt and Trevor.He couldn't quite be there,unable to face the loss of his friend.He drove for a while,eventually ending up Chilliad.

 

Eventually Ryan joined him,appearing from seemingly thin air to sit next to him on the splintery viewing platform. They said nothing,eventually leaving together back through the dimming back towards Los Santos and their lives.

  
  


_ FIN _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it.The final chapter of Dangerous Hands. Its been a long time coming,and I want to thank you all for sticking by this long,and enjoying this. I want to thank all the positive reviews,and especially Pistachio and Sophia ,who've been here almost every update. Thanks you guys,your support has meant a lot to me :)
> 
> To think,this started at midnight.


	28. Epilogue: In Memorium

“Geoff”he looked up to see Jeremy standing there.

 

“Hey kid”he said,lifting his glass,and Jeremy’s face fell.

 

“I thought you stopped”he said and Geoff knew what he meant.He sighed,

 

“I did.But I just needed it tonight”

 

“Got any more?”

 

Geoff smiled weakly at that.

 

“Yeah”Jeremy pours a glass and they sit in silence for some time,sipping on it.

 

“Ray asked me to do something back when the whole thing with Kdin and Joel started.I thought he was joking but he was serious”

 

“What did he want from you?”Geoff asked.

 

“He made me promise that if something was to ever happen to take his place as a sniper in the Fakes”

 

The older man stopped,glass just at his lips.

 

“Are you sure?”Geoff had been trying to recruit the Stream Team full time but had respected their desire to stay somewhat independent, “Matt and Trevor-”

 

“They know.We made a pact to stay together no matter what and to follow someone if we feel in agreement”

 

Geoff nodded.

 

“If you're sure,I guess you're hired,kid.”he smiled, “Welcome to the Fakes”

 

Jeremy's smile is wide.

 

“We won’t let you down”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far guys :3 hope everyone is well and thanks for reading.
> 
> Anything is welcome.
> 
> I love you all :D


End file.
